Sage of Life
by fanfictionwierdo
Summary: Ida Bennet is your typical teenage Zelda player, but when she gets sucked into Hyrule, her entire life is changed. Throw in a maybe evil necklace,a fangirl from Earth and a legendary hero and it just gets better. Malink or Vaati/Malon if you squint enough
1. Sucked in

**This is a story that I've had in my notebook for a long time, but never got around to typing it, so I decided to just throw it out there and to see what you guys think. This story is going to be fairly short, though. The main character is not an entirely an OC though (you'll hopefully see as you read this story) and the character she truly is plays a much bigger role in OOT. The Legend of Zelda does not belong to me, it's owned by Nintendo. (Though my games, DS, and my game cube do *hugs them*) You seriously think I could come up with a world as epic as Legend of Zelda? Maybe... Anyway let's get on with this story (btw only the prologue is going to be in 3****rd**** person P.O.V) I present to you ****Spirit of Life.**

16-year old Ida Bennet was doing what she usually did every night; play Legend of Zelda instead of doing that English paper that was due in a couple of days. It was near midnight on a Tuesday night. Her dad was bothering her earlier that night to go to that new club a couple blocks away from their Boston home. Ida grinned and rolled her blue eyes at the memory, and shook her red hair away from her eyes as she slashed at a nearby Lizalfos. It was quite ironic that her dad should be telling her to go there. "HA! Take that lizard butt!" she yelled at the screen while doing a small victory dance in her chair. She had just defeated the lizalfos.

Grinning, she plopped down on the chair and manipulated Link to go through the next door and fight more monsters. Her dad walked in as she was cackling evilly at a Beamos's head exploding. "I think you need professional help. How many times have you finished this game?" He commented. Ida jumped and shook her head in exasperation.

"This makes the 14th time I've played this game. I'm perfectly sane, last time I checked." She retorted while giving her father a hug.

"Shouldn't you be getting to sleep, squirt?" Ida smiled at the use of her childhood nickname only her dad was allowed to use.

"I'm 16, Dad, not 6. I'll go to sleep eventually." She glanced over at the television.

"I remember when I first played this." Her dad said wistfully as he stared at the paused screen. "The graphics back then were absolutely..."

"Yeah, yeah, breathtaking; blah, blah, ahead of the time period, yada, yada, can't believe the graphics today look like real live people." Ida grinned mischievously before she saved and turned off the game. "Better?"

"Good night squirt." Her dad replied, grinning back as he sat down and turned the channel to the nightly news.

Ida took a shower, got in her pajamas, and fell asleep quickly in her bed. That night, she had a strange dream. She found herself in a ranch that seemed very familiar, though she had never been anywhere near one in her entire life. Horses galloped around her, regarding her with warm brown and occasionally blue eyes. She saw her dad huddled in a corner, chickens crowded all around him. Expecting him to have a look of disgust on his face, Ida was surprised to see that he seemed to be content with them pecking around him. He seemed to be sadly looking at a single tombstone sticking up from the ground, heard a distant whinny, and turned to see a chestnut brown horse with white socks, mane and tail galloping toward her. A song blew to her faintly on the wind and she began to hum along. With a start that almost woke her up, she realized that the pretty horse was Epona, the song playing on the wind was Epona's song, and that her dad greatly resembled Talon, Malon's father.

"_Awaken to your destiny, for it is coming to claim you."_ A female voice said from deep beneath the ground. All went black, and Ida awoke with a start. Sunlight streamed through the windows merrily and she groaned.

'School' she thought. Glancing over at her clock, she saw it was 6:48. Still enough time to get ready. After throwing on a pair of worn jeans and a random t-shirt, brushing her teeth, and applying a little makeup on, she saw that it was now 7:15. It was still enough time to at least get to the boss room in Dodongo Caverns. Picking up the game controller, and sitting down, she heard the back door open softly and shut. Her dad and his work friend, Eugene, walked in, bleary eyed.

Eugene had an air about him that screamed 'PEDOPHILE' He had watery brown eyes that were always fixed in a disturbing glare, and looked a lot like Ingo except without the ginormous moustache. The only time she hadn't seen him glare was when one of his brothers died in a trapeze accident. He fixed his gaze on her, and nodded in greeting. "Eh, Mark. Didja hear about that girl a town over go missing?" Eugene asked Ida's dad.

"No. You know what happened?" He replied, glancing over at Ida.

"Well, this girl apparently disappeared out of thin air. One minute she was at home, the next she was gone. There was no trace of a struggle." Ida frowned as Eugene turned his glare to her. "All that remained was her game still on and un-paused. I believe it was that game on the picture box." He pointed over to the television. She always hated his hick accent.

"Ridiculous. She probably ran away." Ida's dad waved his hand dismissively. "We're going over to the study to discuss some business propositions, Ida. Have a good day at school." He said before going down the hallway and into the study.

Ida rolled her eyes and resumed playing her game. She had always wondered what else they would talk about or do if it wasn't business related. **(A/N: AHH! BAD MENTAL PICTURES...sorry...) **She shrugged; didn't care at the moment. A wind began tugging at her hair softly. Ida just figured her dad left the door open. Then, her game froze up."Dammit! I didn't save!" she muttered. A soft white light began to envelop the television, accompanied by wind chimes. Ida's eyes widened in disbelief, "Eugene, if you're just trying to freak me out because of that girl..." she was cut off as a force pushed her towards the spinning, crème light.

"_Accept your destiny, and go to your homeland." _The same voice from her dream spoke. Ida screamed as she was pulled in by the portal, and whisked to somewhere unknown.

**Eh, my chapters are all short. It's because I'm the average teenager and I'm lazy. :) Also, don't get offended by the hick remark( I'm Texan, so...yeah.) It was just to make a point. Review!!!**


	2. I'm WHO!

**To clear up any confusion, I changed my pen name from UnknownMidna to my current one, fanfictionwierdo. I know it's confusing, but I promise I won't change it ever again. :) Anyway, all the chapters are now going to be in 1****st**** person P.O.V now. Here's chapter 2!**

I opened my eyes and blinked thickly at what I saw. I was in the middle of a giant field with a castle in the distance. With a jolt, I saw that I was in Hyrule. Holy crap... A breeze started to tug on my clothes and I realized some one had swapped my jeans and t-shirt for a dress and boots. "Why the hell am I wearing this? They took my clothes, and jacked my ipod!" I yelled while glaring at the sky.

"MAAAALONNN!" I perked up and started looking around, hoping to see a glimpse of that famed farm girl. Suddenly, a hand grabbed my wrist. "Malon! It's time to come inside! It's getting late." I turned and saw a squatty man with a huge wraparound moustache. Talon. He had a glaze in his eye that suggested insanity though.

"Uh, you're making a mistake. I'm not Malon; I don't know where she is." I replied while trying to tug my wrist out of his grip.

Talon's eyes sparkled with insane delight. "No, you're Malon, my daughter. You've come home after all these years?"

"My name's Ida."

Talon started to chuckle. "You haven't changed a bit. I've missed your jokes and smiles, Malon. It lifts my spirits up." I opened my mouth to correct him, but he held up his hand to stop me. "Alright then, I bet you're exhausted after picking flowers all day. I'll lead you to your old room." He said, trying to hold back chuckles.

"Uh, ok." I muttered as Talon tugged me toward the ranch. He stopped at the Lon Lon Ranch house, and motioned for me to go into first. The main room was fairly simple, although it was infested with chickens. Talon went over to one and started to cuddle it.

"You're my special cucco, yes you are." He crooned. The cucco crowed happily.

I raised an eyebrow, and cleared my throat. Talon put the cucco on the ground, and grinned. "I still really like cuccos."

"I can see that." I muttered under my breath. After going upstairs and through a hallway I was sure wasn't in the game, we came to a green door.

"Here ya go, missy. I've missed you so much. Ever since your mom ran off to go be a pirate in Termina, you and Ingo have been my only family. Then you disappeared and...." Talon wiped a tear from his eye. I looked down awkwardly. Talon suddenly perked up. "Don't forget to brush Epona tomorrow morning; I still remember how much you loved looking after her." Talon grinned and went downstairs.

I shrugged my shoulders and walked inside. At least I didn't have to sleep on the ground. The only thing I had to worry about was if Malon would come in here and find me asleep in her room. All there was in that room was a bed, a mirror, and an old looking oak dresser. Inside, there was several work dresses, one party dress, and a small chest. In the chest, there was a beautiful pearl necklace. I closed the box quickly; this must have been Malon's mother's. After closing the dresser, I went over to the mirror. At my reflection, I screamed. I was wearing Malon's outfit, Bowser bandanna and all. Also, I had long, pointed ears.

_Do you see your true self?_

"What the...I'm not Malon! You've got it all wrong."

_I never get things wrong._

"Who are you anyway?" I demanded.

_I'm Nayru. _

My jaw dropped open. "Well then, why did you bring me here anyways?"

_You have powers that this land is in need of. That and you are of Hylian descent. You belong to Hyrule, not Earth._

"What do you mean?"

_I cannot explain how you got your talent; it is not from us I can tell you that. However, you are descended from the Lon Lon bloodline. I believe Talon's wife somehow wandered into your dimension and remarried Talon's alternate self. She is your mother. _

"What?!" I shrieked. "Th-that's impossible!"

_And yet you are in a world believed to be fictional from where you came from._

I took a deep breath. "So where's the Malon that belongs here?" I asked curiously.

_She was lost in Ganondorf's takeover. While in the fields, a Lizalfos got to her._

I shuddered. "So, I'm apparently her?"

_You are more of her counterpart in an alternate dimension, but yes technically you are Malon. Listen carefully; as we speak, Farore's chosen is in the Forest Temple fighting a great evil._

"Link?"

_Yes, child. We need you to go into the Lost Woods and find the Amulet of Wind. _

"Uh, what is the Amulet of Wind?"

_It is a weapon of old that has an ancient Wind Mage residing in it. It holds some of the power you will need. Also, you need to find the lost one from your world. We accidently transported her here thinking it was will be here soon and you must look after her._

I frowned. Was she talking about that girl that disappeared? The door suddenly opened(lo and behold) to reveal an unfamiliar girl with brown hair, green eyes, and rounded ears. I instantly knew she was from Earth.

"I heard you yelling. Are you alright, Malon?" she asked quickly.

"I'm not...never mind; who are you?" I asked her.

"I'm Sadie." She grinned at me, and I couldn't help but grin back.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked her. Sadie's grin faded, and she looked down.

"I don't have anywhere else to go. I am not from here; I'm from a land called..."

"Earth." I interrupted.

Sadie's eyes grew wide. "How did you know that?"

"Let's just say, I'm in the same boat you're in too. I was transported here today by Nayru, and apparently I'm Malon." I laughed without humor.

Sadie frowned. "So what's you're real name?"

"Ida. How did you happen to get here?"

"I was playing Ocarina of Time, when suddenly a white light covered my TV. I tried to run, but it was like someone was pushing me back. I fell in and I heard someone curse and say they got the wrong one. What happened to you?" she explained.

"The same thing, except they didn't get the wrong girl." I frowned. "The problem is that Malon isn't supposed to go on a quest for something, or have special powers."

"Malon has powers?"

"Apparently so. I'm supposed to go get some Wind Amulet from the Lost Woods later, and I have to find Link. Also, I have to watch over you." Sadie squealed and jumped up and down suddenly "What?" I asked her.

"I just realized I get to meet Link!" I rolled my eyes.

"You are such a fan girl."

**I need reviews, or else I won't keep on writing this if no one is going to read it!!**


	3. I'm an idiot and Sadie's being a fangirl

**Whew! Third chapter! As usual, I do not own Legend of Zelda, but I do own all of my OCs**

I awoke early the next day to get a head start to the Lost Woods. I tip toed through the house, grabbing food items, getting extra clothes, and I also wrote a note to Talon explaining where I was going. I felt bad for leaving him without telling him where I was going ; he had just gotten his "daughter" back. After waking up Sadie, getting dressed, ( i put on a dress with leggings under it. Sadie was wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt) and eating quickly, we were ready to go.

We both went out to the stables, to choose a horse to ride there. Sadie chose a tan horse named Carrot, and I chose a white and brown spotted one named Deku. After that, we rode quickly, hoping to get as far as we could away from the ranch before dawn. We rode for hours before we arrived at the entrance to Kokiri Forest at about noon. I noticed Sadie had a big grin plastered on her face.

"You'd better get you're fangirlism under control, or else you'll scare everyone away." I teased.

"I can't help it. Why aren't you all excited to see Link?" she retorted.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not the kind of person to get all excited about a guy, even if he is fictional. I like the music and storyline better than the characters, although I do like beating the crap out of monsters."

"So do I." we both smiled and went into Kokiri forest. As we walked in, a huge Deku Baba came up out of the ground and grabbed Sadie by her legs.

"WHAT THE HELL! GET OFF ME!!" Sadie shrieked as she was swung around by the plant. "IDA, KILL IT!"

I ran over to Deku's saddlebag, and dig around hoping I had enough common sense to at least pack a knife. I slapped my forehead. "Oh, crap." I muttered.

"IDA! GET OVER HERE AND KILL THE DAMNED PLANT BEFORE I DIE!" Sadie yelled.

"I CAN'T! I DON'T HAVE A WEAPON!" I yelled back.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE A WEAPON?"

"I _MEAN_ I DIDN'T BRING ONE!"

"IDA, YOU ARE A FREAKING IDIOT!" Sadie shrieked. "I'M GONNA DIE BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T THINK TO BRING A WEAPON WHEN... "

She was cut off by a yell from behind us. I turned and saw a bunch of Kokiri boys and girls with their fairies fluttering around them, their slingshots drawn at the demon plant. A red headed boy stepped forward and yelled, "FIRE!" a shower of deku nuts rained on the plant. In surprise, it dropped Sadie and she sprinted towards me. Her face was all red from yelling and being swung around by the plant. Also, the fabric of her jeans was ripped off from below her knee.

"FIRE!" the boy yelled again, and another torrent of deku seeds was unleashed on the plant. One hit the plant in the stem, and its head came off. We watched in dumbfounded amazement as it turned into a harmless deku stick.

"I'll never look at deku sticks the same way ever again." Sadie muttered. I nodded in agreement.

The Kokiri turned to look at us, and the red head boy came forward. "Hey, what's a couple of grownups doing in Kokiri Forest?"

"We're looking for Link!" Sadie squealed. I rolled my eyes, and the Kokiri all bowed their heads in grief.

"He is not here anymore," a girl with blond pigtails said. "He left Kokiri Forest a long time ago, and we all know what happens to Kokiris if they leave the forest." Her fairy jingled in agreement.

"No, he's not a Ko-" Sadie started, but I clapped my hand over her mouth.

"A kleptomaniac." I said sweetly. The Kokiri looked confused. "Now we are here on a mission; we're looking for an Amulet of Wind. It's supposed to be somewhere in the Lost Woods; do you know where it is?" I asked.

A small brown haired boy timidly raised his hand. I noticed he didn't have a fairy. "One day, I was walking through the Lost Woods, when I spotted a pretty green necklace on a white pillar. When I went to pick it up, a big gust of wind blew at me and I couldn't get it. Is that what you're looking for?"

I nodded. "Can you show us where it is?"

"Yes, but you better get equipped before you go in the woods; there are many unfamiliar monsters there now. You can get shields and slingshots over at the store by the river." He said, pointing to a river and a building by it. "I'll wait here for you, so I can show you where it is." The line of Kokiri children suddenly broke apart, and they all scurried away to their homes.

Sadie and I walked over to the store. "Why didn't you let me say Link wasn't a Kokiri?" she said suddenly.

"I don't think they are supposed to find out. I don't want to mess up this game any more than it already is. We shouldn't reveal our almighty knowledge just yet." I said with a smile.

Sadie nodded thoughtfully. "True." She said as we walked into the store. The shopkeeper was pushing himself over the counter, trying to at least see over it.

"Two deku shields, two slingshots, and five deku sticks." I said to the boy.

"That'll be 200 rupees." He replied in a thick New York accent.

"200 rupees!? That's insane!" I shook my head.

Sadie took out her wallet quietly and handed the guy one silver and a purple rupee. My jaw dropped. "Where did you get that?"

"Chest in the ground." She replied simply.

The shopkeeper handed us our stuff, and waved us out. After strapping on our shields (which we found were really small) we ran over to where the Kokiri kid was waiting for us. He beamed up at me, and waved us inside the Lost Woods. "My name's Dekum by the way." He said.

"That's, uh, a nice name." Sadie said.

"I like it. I got it because I was the kid born on the day the Great Deku Tree died. So they named me after him" He puffed out his chest, trying to look tougher.

"So you're about seven years old?" I asked.

"I am. I know it's a little young compared to all the other Kokiris, but... Hey! How did you know my age?"

"Uh, you don't have a fairy, so I figured you must be pretty young not to have one." I lied.

"I was going to have one this year, but only the Great Deku Tree can see who our true fairy partners will be." He looked down and I saw a tear fall.

"It's ok. I bet your fairy will be super awesome when you get him or her." Sadie reassured. We suddenly came to a wide open space with a pillar in the middle of it. On it, there was the amulet, just like Dekum had promised.

"Okay, I have to go. Just take that tunnel on the left, and that should lead you straight out. See ya later!" he ran out.

"That was weird." I commented. Sadie went up to the pillar, but she couldn't get any closer. Suddenly, a giant gust blew her back."You should get it then, Ida." She said shakily while trying to straighten her hair. I went up to the pillar, and tentatively poked it.

"**So you are finally here. I have been waiting for you." **A bored sounding voice wafted from the amulet. I looked at Sadie; her hands were frozen on her hair with surprise. **"Fine, take me with you. I have nothing other to do than scheme. One gets tired of that after many years though." **The voice said again.

"Who are you?" I asked while putting the amulet around my neck.

"**Who am I? Heh, I'd think you would have figured it out by now, farm girl." **I clenched my fists at the name. **"Touchy, aren't we." **It commented**. "Most know me as Vaati, although the Wind Mage does have a nice ring to it."**

"Eeeee! Omigosh, I love you!!! You were my favorite character in The Minish Cap!!!" Sadie squealed.

"**What? YOU know of the Minish Cap?"**

"Sadie! Shut up!" I hissed. Sadie's eyes widened and she made a motion of zipping her lips together, locking them, and throwing out the key. "Uh, no she doesn't, she was...asleep! She talks in her sleep." I said hurriedly.

"**I can see you two, you know."** The Wind Mage said impatiently.

"Uh, time to go meet up with Link!" I said .

"Eeee!Link!!!"Sadie squealed.


	4. The Truth

**For Vaati's history, the Minish Cap was the only game he's in. Sorry, but I haven't played the other one that he's in. This is a pretty crappy chapter though; there's isn't much action in it, but it is a bit longer than my other ones.**

We went through the tunnel Dekum told us to go through to get out of the Lost Woods. Sadie was talking to herself, mostly about what she was going to do when she saw Link and Vaati was mumbling something about taking over the world once he finally got out of his prison. I hummed quietly to tune out the pair. Suddenly, everything went dark and I saw a tiny light from faraway.

"Did we die?" Sadie muttered as we kept on walking.

"**No you deku stick; it's the way out." **Vaati muttered darkly.

Suddenly, bright light blinded us all, and I waited for my eyes to adjust. We found ourselves just outside Kokiri Forest. "Damn! We did all that walking through a god forsaken forest and it took only freaking two seconds to get back!" Sadie yelled.

"**Watch your language. Do you want a bunch of swearing kids around here?" **Vaatimuttered. I had to admit that was a good point.

Sadie suddenly whipped out her slingshot, and held it like a cross to Dracula. "Where are the demon plants?" I glanced around the field.

"I'm guessing Link already defeated Phantom Ganon." I said. "We need to start looking for him." I said.

"**Who?" **Vaati asked.

I grinned, and Sadie giggled. "You'll see him soon enough." I replied.

"**Tell me or else I shall turn you to stone when I get out of here!"**

"I don't think that's going to be anytime soon."

"**Well, you never know..."** he trailed off.

"Whatever. So, on with the Link hunt!" Sadie said as she grabbed my hand and led me to the red headed kid who commanded the midget army. "Uh, do you know someone named..." she asked him.

"I am Mido, Boss of the Kokiri." The kid announced. "Now what were you saying?" Mido looked over at me, and crossed his arms.

Sadie scowled. "Okay then...Do you know if Link is here?"

Mido looked at his feet guiltily. "He disappeared about seven years ago, and none of us has seen him since."

I sighed. "Have you seen another grownup around here lately?"

Mido looked up at me suspiciously. "Why should I tell you?"

"If you don't, I'll beat the crap out of you." Sadie said sweetly. Mido paled, and Vaati and I snickered.

"He was in the Lost Woods, and he played a special song. The last time I saw him was a couple of minutes ago. He was in Link's house." Mido said quickly, while not looking at Sadie.

"Hey guys!" We turned around and saw Dekum running toward us. He had a big grin on his face, and a yellow fairy was following him around. Mido took the chance to run away. "Look, I got my fairy!" Dekum pointed wildly at it.

"Oh my gosh! That's great!" We exclaimed.

Sadie and I stared at the yellow fuzz ball; if you looked closely, you could see a tiny human body in the middle of the light.

"I'm Gina" The fairy said softly. We introduced ourselves, and I noticed Gina was staring at the Amulet of Wind. "Why do you have the Wind Mage with you?" she asked.

I quirked my eyebrow. "Someone very important told me to get it."

Gina sighed. "Be wary of him, he terrorized many of my cousins many years ago" was all she said.

"You mean the Minish?" Sadie inquired.

"How do you know of the Small People?" Gina replied; she clearly sounded shocked.

"Uh, we read a lot." I said slowly. Vaati remained silent, yet I could tell he was hanging on to every word.

"I see." Was all she said.

Dekum eyed the Amulet of Wind. "I see you've gotten the amulet." He said. "I wish you happiness with it." Dekum bowed formally, the usual childish glimmer in his eyes was gone. "Hey, have you heard? Another grownup is here! He's in Link's old house if you want to meet him." Dekum said excitedly in his old childish self.

Sadie squealed quietly, and I elbowed her. "Thanks." I said. We walked to Link's house, and by the time we got there, Sadie jumping around with excitement.

The door opened, and out stepped the Hero of Time. Sadie stopped when she saw Link, and passed out while Link had spotted me, and dropped down the ladder to give me a big bear hug.

"MALON! Oh Farore, I'm so happy you're okay!" Link cried.

"**Great, it's that idiot who put me in here; except he's gone through puberty. Goddesses, I can't catch a break these days." **I rolled my eyes at Vaati's comment.

"Ugh, put me down, I can't breathe." I said. Link put me down and frowned.

"Who said that?" He asked childishly.

"**He's still dim-witted. Some things never change I suppose."** Vaati said dryly.

I clamped my hand over the amulet. "Would you shut up!?" I hissed to it. It vibrated violently. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"Why is your necklace talking?" he said bluntly.

Crap what am I supposed to tell him? _Oh, because there's a Wind Mage in there that tried to steal the Triforce of Wisdom, almost killed yours and Zelda's ancestor, and temporarily took over Hyrule Castle. _"Uh...well...you see..." I stammered.

"**Oh let me explain it, farm girl!" **Vaati said. I gritted my teeth at the nickname.  
"Don't call me that." I said darkly.

"**Never mind that." **Vaati replied dismissively. **"I, Vaati the Wind Mage, am in this amulet. One of your accursed incarnations put me in here to help the chosen one, unfortunately."**

"Chosen one?" Link looked at me with a confused expression.

I sighed heavily. "Supposedly, I have special powers. I have no idea what they are or how to use them though."

"**You do have them. I felt them from the moment you touched this amulet. In fact, between your power and the golden one, I would have chosen yours." **

"No more schemes to get Zelda's triforce, Vaati. Your time is up." I told him. Link started forward, his hand on the Master Sword. "Relax, he's in the amulet, he can't get at her. In fact, I don't even know if he'd recognize her if he saw her." I giggled; Zelda was a certain Hylian ninja now.

Sadie groaned, and sat up. "Ugh, Ida I just had the strangest dream." She said groggily. "I dreamt I saw Link, and he..." she saw Link and her eyes widened.

"It wasn't a dream." I said. Sadie blinked, and started giggling hysterically.

"The Hero of Time is right in front of me. Ida, my life is complete." She said between giggles

"Ida?" Link turned and asked me.

"That's my name." Link just stared at me. "I'm not really, Malon. I'm just her in a, uh, different reality." I clarified. Link quirked his eyebrow.

Sadie got up, and dusted her jeans off. "You'll understand when you go to Termina." She said simply. I shot a glare over at her.

Link stared at me. "You look just like her."

I nodded. "Talon thinks so too. You should have seen him, when he saw me, he practically had another mental breakdown."

"Another mental breakdown? What about Malon? The one that belongs here?"

I glanced over at Sadie, who nodded solemnly and I looked at the forest floor. "She died when Ganondorf took over. In the fields, a monster got her." I said quietly.

Link's blue eyes widened in shock, then filled with tears. "She's...gone?"

I nodded. Link abruptly turned away, and his shoulders began to shake. He sobbed emotionally for a few minutes while we just stood there awkwardly. Finally he wiped his eyes, and turned back to us. "Ganondorf will pay for this." He stated softly. "I am sorry for the mix-up, is there anything I can do to help you?"

I frowned. I hadn't thought of what I would do once I found Link.

_Go to Death Mountain. You must help the lost ones in the Fire Temple find their way._

"Uh, we have to go to Death Mountain." I said.

Link grinned, and nodded. "That's good, because I was on my way there." Suddenly, a blue fairy zipped out of Link's hat.

"Link, listen! We have to get going! It's going to be dark soon and..." Navi stopped when she saw Sadie and me. "Malon? What are you doing here? And who are you with?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm Ida, and that's Sadie. We're going with you and Link to Death Mountain."

The fairy was silent for a moment. "What about the Wind Mage?"

"Him too." I replied.

Navi nodded, and zipped back into Link's hat. We came to where Sadie and I had kept the horses. After mounting them, we rode out to Hyrule Field. Suddenly, a poe giggled from the ground, Link handed me a bow, and I took it. After all, how hard could shooting a bow be? I notched an arrow on the string, and pulled it back. Then I let it go. The arrow just fell to the ground. "Dammit." I muttered.

"Why aren't you shooting at it?" Link said.

"I don't know how to shoot a bow." I confessed.

"Why did you take it then?"

"I dunno."

Sadie rolled her eyes, rode over to me, and grabbed the bow out of my hands. "I know how to shoot one; I took an archery class in high school." She said smugly. After grabbing an arrow, notching it, and aiming at the Poe, she shot. The arrow flew, and hit the Poe in its chest. It shrieked once, and then disappeared. The lantern left behind fell to the ground, and a greenish flame with a weird grin. Link ran forward and caught it in a bottle quickly. After corking it and putting it back god-knows-where, he took out a blue ocarina and played three simple notes a couple of times. I hummed along, and Epona came running. She looked from Link to me, and came to me. I petted her neck briefly, then watched as she made her way back to him. I had always had a way with horses, whenever I saw them at least. They would relax under my touch, and their owners would comment on my skill with them as well. I had had many a job offer working on a ranch, but my dad would always say he didn't feel comfortable with me working by myself with a bunch of animals that could kill me if they really wanted to. My dad, in truth, was almost killed by one, and was terrified of even a Shetland pony.

Link mounted Epona, and we started on our way to Death Mountain.


	5. Prove it

**I do not own the songs: Tick Tock and Hide and Seek. Nor do I own Legend of Zelda, but you already know that. **

We had been riding for at least 4 or 5 hours now, and my butt was starting to really hurt from riding Deku for so long. I could tell Sadie's did too, because she had been making weird faces at me for the past thirty minutes. Vaati was relatively silent, but it was more of a deep in thought silence than an awkward "I have nothing to say" one.

Link stopped Epona, and looked around. "This will be a good spot to camp." He commented.

I looked at the sky. "The sun's still up."

He smiled. "It takes awhile to get a campsite together. Besides, since you and Sadie look like you were going to pass out on your horses, I figured you might want to stop early."

I took that as an opportunity to slide off Deku, and lie on the ground. Sadie got off her horse, Carrot, and sat by me without a word. My legs were on fire and if I tried to get up, they would wobble under me. So I just stayed there as Link got blankets and firewood from Epona's saddlebags. "Are you going to lie there like a bunch of sun-dried Zoras, or are you going to help me get a fire going?" Link asked.

Of course, Sadie got up, ran to the pile of wood, and started trying to light them by rubbing two twigs together. Unfortunatly, she couldn't even get a tiny spark. I laughed to myself; we'd be here all night trying to get a fire started the way she's trying to.

"**Focus, girl. Draw upon the store of magic and power in your body and dispel it out. It's like breathing in and breathing out." **Vaati said suddenly.

I frowned and glanced over at Link and Sadie; they didn't seem to hear him. "What?" I whispered.

"**Magic! Haven't you gotten it through your thick head that you possess it? Use it to set aflame the wood!"**

I closed my eyes, and tried to concentrate. Hmm, I wonder what my father is doing right...Instantly, I felt horrible for barely thinking of my father the entire time I've been here. He must be a wreck by now; I'm the only family he's got left. My grandparents died before I was born, my father is an only child, and of course my mother is gone. He only has Eugene, but Eugene isn't exactly the most dependable of friends either.

"**Focus!"** Vaati hissed.

I scowled, and suddenly I felt a heat build on my chest. I pushed it away and I heard Sadie crow in triumph. "YES! Ida, look! I started a fire!" I opened my eyes and sat up, ignoring the pain in my legs. The small flame was a deep shade of scarlet and it looked unnatural. Link was staring at the fire and then at me, almost skeptically. Navi flew out, and eyed the fire as well.

"Hey!" Sadie and I cringed at the use of her irritating catch phrase. "This is a magical fire! The flame is a strange color!" she flitted around for a moment before resting on top of Sadie's brown haired head. "Did you do this?" she asked me.

I nodded. Sadie jumped up quickly and came over to give me a hug. "Ida that's so cool! I guess you're like a... sorceress, aren't you?"

"Yeah, like Princess Zelda!" Navi said excitedly.

Vaati seemed smug. **"I told you could do it."** Navi stiffened, and flew back into Link's hat. Link abruptly got up, and got on Epona. "I'm going to get us something to eat. I'll be back before dusk." He said. With a yell, he rode off.

"Hey, Ida! Psssst!" Sadie said. She reached into her jean pocket and pulled out an iPod nano.

"Where did you get that? Why didn't you tell me you had this with you?" I hissed.

Sadie grinned. "It's mine. I brought it here, and I didn't tell you because I don't think the."

I grinned back. "Can I listen?"

Sadie nodded and handed me an ear bud. **"What is that?" **Vaati asked curiously.

"None of your business." Sadie retorted as she turned it on. _Tick Tock _by Keisha came on.

"I love this song!" I exclaimed.

"So do I." Sadie said as she started dancing while she was sitting down. I joined in, and we ended up singing along with the chorus.

_Don't stop, make it pop_

_DJ blow my speakers up_

_Tonight Imma fight til we see the sunlight_

_Tick Tock_

_On the clock_

_But the party don't stop _

_And go Whoa-oh-oh-oh _

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh _

"**What are you singing? Is that even music?" **Vaati demanded.

I grinned. "It is in my world." The song ended, and _Hide and Seek_ by Imogene Heap came on. We were both silent while we listened to this.

"So what are you going to do if you get back to Earth?" Sadie said suddenly.

I blinked. "What brought up that question?"

"Just wondering."

"Well, I don't think I'm going to ever go back there. As much as I don't want to admit it, I'm Hylian." I smiled sadly. "But if I did get back, I would go see my dad." I said thoughtfully. "What about you?"

"I'd probably do the same thing as you. What's your dad like?"

I smiled. "He's great, we're like best friends. He works all day, but he always seems to have time for me."

"My mom's the same way. She's crazy, though, but I love her to death." Sadie replied. We both heard Epona whinny from far off, so Sadie quickly put away her iPod in her pocket, and we waited for Link to come back.

* * *

We sat around my fire eating a cucco Link had gotten from Lon Lon Ranch. He had said that Talon looked even more terrible since I had last seen him. He had lost a lot of weight, had circles around his eyes, and had practically latched onto him, begging him on the whereabouts of his daughter. He hadn't said anything to him (and I was grateful to him for that) but I knew that the knowledge of my alternate self's death pained him; he didn't want to acknowledge it. Link had also mentioned that even Ingo had looked grieved. He kept to himself, and even his trademark scowl dropped a few times.

"Sadie, are you Gerudo?" Link blurted out while staring at Sadie's rounded ears.I glanced over at her.

"No. That's just how people's ears look in our world." Sadie motioned from me to her.

I nodded in agreement. "Yup."

Link frowned. "Ida has pointed ears;she Hylian."

I scowled. "Yes I have pointed ears, but I was brought up on Earth. It is _my _world." I snapped. "It's like you and the Kokiri. You're Hylian, but you feel like you're a Kokiri because you grew up among them. Nothing can change that."

Link said nothing and resumed eating his cucco leg. We ate silently, and went to go to sleep on our own blankets.

Squeezing my eyes shut, I tried to get some sleep but I couldn't stop thinking about my old life. "Ida." Link whispered. I opened my eyes, and jumped back. Link was less than an inch away from my face.  
"Uh, give me a little space would you?" I whispered back.

Link blushed and scooted back a little bit. "Listen, I'm sorry if I offended you tonight; I didn't think you'd react that way."

"It's fine. I'm sorry if I offended you too. I was just trying to make a point."

"Hey, how did you know about me being raised by the Kokiri?" Link said.

I sighed, then looked over at Sadie, then back at him. "Sadie and I know a lot about this world. In fact, we probably know more about this land and its history than you will ever know."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean is that we know what had happened to you in the past, what will happen to you in the future, and what your.... relatives will have to do in the very distant future."

Link was speechless. "Prove it."


	6. Irritating Wind Mages and heroes

**A huge thank you for all the reviews and constructive criticism! Sorry for not updating for the past week, my family has been hogging the computer and I was unable to type this story up. Luckily, I have a long weekend ahead of me, so I will be able to work on this story much faster. In other news I've gotten an idea for a one shot, and I'm going to see if I can write and post it sometime during next week. Be sure to look for it!**

I grinned and held out my hand. "Let me see your ocarina."

Link shrugged, reached into his pocket, and took out the legendary Ocarina of Time. I stared at it when he placed it in my hands. The instrument seemed to vibrate with power, and was glowing softly.

"**The Wind Tribe used a version of this ocarina..."** Vaati mused. **"This must be its cousin."**

"Wait! Don't play it too loudly, you'll wake up Sadie." Link whispered.

I rolled my eyes. "I can't play the ocarina. Plus, I don't want to accidently inhale your spit or anything like that."

He frowned. "I don't see your problem; Zelda and Saria didn't mind whenever I used their ocarinas after they played it."

"**That's probably cause they liked it." **Vaati said.

I tried not to laugh. What? I can't help it if Vaati and I have the same perverted humor sometimes. . "That's gross." I choked out finally. "You could get Mono....or some sort of mouth cancer."

"What is 'cancer'?"

I tried to wipe the grin off my face. "It's a very bad sickness. ANYWAY, this," I jabbed the blue instrument, "is the Ocarina of Time. Zelda chucked this at you when Ganondorf took over Hyrule seven years ago."

Link made a face at the mention of Ganondorf. "He's scary." He said childishly. I blinked; I had forgotten he's really ten years old in his mind, and not in body.

I shrugged it off and nodded gravely. "He also had a nose non-proportional to the rest of his head, but we won't go into that."

With a smile, Link said, "I guess, I wasn't really paying attention to how big it is. I'll take your word for it." He frowned. "Some protector I am though, I couldn't even protect the Triforce from him."

"Ganon was like...30 years old or something. You were ten, Link. You can't blame yourself for not being able to defend it when you couldn't even defend yourself from him!" I replied seriously, staring into Link's eyes.

"**Heheh, you made it sound like he rape.."**

I grabbed the amulet, held it up to my face, and said, "Shut up, or I'll make you go back to Ezlo."

I could almost see Vaati's eyes widen. "You're bluffing."

"Try me." I snapped back. Then again, I was, but it's the only way to make him be quiet. I turned back to Link, "You put the three Spiritual Stones on the altar in the Temple of Time, and played the Song of Time on this ocarina. The Door of Time then..."

"**They really need to come up with better names than "Song of Time, Temple of Time, and Door of Time. I mean, come on!"**

I ignored Vaati and continued, "opened to show the Master Sword. After you went and drew the blade, you were sealed in the Sacred Realm for seven years because you were too young to be the Hero of Time." Link's blue eyes were huge. "Uh, do you believe me?" I asked.

Link nodded. "How do you know all of this?"

I debated telling them that we are just a bunch of video game characters. I highly doubted that they would take me seriously at first; and even if they did believe me, they would treat Sadie and me differently. They would treat us like a bunch of personal fortune tellers. It probably would be best to not tell them now... "I can't tell you." I said slowly. "Maybe I'll tell you guys after all this crap with Ganon is over."

Link frowned. "Why?" he demanded fiercely. "Why can't you tell us?"

I winced at the severity of his tone; I was surprised at the sudden fury from him. "I would if I could, but I can't" I glanced over at the form of a sleeping Sadie. Link followed my gaze, and I could almost see the gears turning in his little head. "Don't you dare ask Sadie?" I hissed.

Link grinned evilly, and I almost shuddered. "She will eventually. If not, I'll make her."

I blinked. "Wow...that was really out of character for you."Link just shrugged and grinned again. "Go away, I'm tired." I waved my hand at him to make him go away, turned on my side, and tried to go to sleep.

* * *

"**You can tell me, you know. I'm not like Link;he'd tell everyone in Hyrule Castle Town."** Vaati said suddenly.

I rolled my eyes, and gazed up at Death Mountain. "Says the guy who took over Hyrule Castle and almost killed Zelda; by the way, there's no one in Hyrule Castle Town besides Redeads at the moment."

Vaati was silent for a moment. **"Well... that's beside the point. I've changed."**

I snorted. "You've threatened me on multiple occasions to turn me to stone. Sure you've changed. You don't even have to know because you're not supposed to be here anyway."

"**What do you mean I'm not supposed to be here?"**

"You're just....not."

A large gust of wind blew against my face. **"Dammit, farmgirl! You're really pissing me off right now. When I get out of here, you're the first one I'm going to get revenge on."**

I smirked. Irritating Vaati is very entertaining. "And how exactly would you go about escaping?" I flicked the Amulet.

"**Well...one of the ways I can get out is when you officially deem me a 'goody-goody' to the goddesses and set me free."**

"Wait, so you're making threats to the person who possibly could set you free?" I laughed. "Good luck with that."

Vaati didn't reply; he must be sulking. I yawned and mentally slapped myself for staying up so late and getting up absurdly morning, I had made an effort to get up early and told Sadie not to tell Link about how we know him.

"_Sadie! Sadie get up! I have to tell you something important." I hissed. I touched the spot where the Amulet of Wind had rested on my throat; I had taken it off to ensure Vaati wouldn't overhear Sadie and I. Sadie groaned and rolled over to stare at me with bleary eyes. _

"_What the hell, Ida?! Do you know how early it is?"_

_I shrugged. "I have to tell you that if you tell Link, Vaati, or anyone else here that they belong in a video game, I will murder you in your sleep."_

_Sadie blinked, nodded her head sleepily, and promptly went back to sleep. I went back to sleep. _

_Later, I heard Link get up and walk over to Sadie. I had to suppress a smile as he unsuccessfully tried to get Sadie to tell him. He then woke everyone up, packed our stuff, and we all got on our own horses and rode away._

"Ida...snap out of it!" Sadie yelled.

I shook my head, and realized that Sadie had been telling me that we were at Kakariko. Link was staring at me weirdly. "C'mon, we have to get the horses to a stable." He said. We all led our horses to a large building right by the stairway. A tall, skinny man with a cowboy hat stood at the entrance. He eyed Sadie and me before turning to Link.

"How can I help yall?" he said with a slight Texas drawl. A pang of homesickness rushed through me.

"We need food, water, and a place for our horses to sleep for a couple of days."

The man nodded. "Normal price is 240 rupees, but I'll let the two ladies' horses stay for free. 80 rupees sir." He held out his hand. Link handed the money over, and the man grabbed Epona's, Deku's, and Carrot's reins. "Don't worry, ma'am. I take good care of horses here. Say, you look like that gal from Lon Lon."

I noticed Link wince. "No, sir, but we're related." I lied.

He nodded his head thoughtfully. "She and my son were quite the pals. It's a shame he went off to Termina a couple of years ago; I'd think he'd like to meet yall." He tipped his hat and led our horses to some stalls.

We turned, and headed for Kakariko silently.


	7. Noo! Vaati don't give Link The Talk!

**This is the longest chapter I've written for this story; I felt bad for making you guys wait awhile for an update. I don't own LoZ, yadda yadda yadda. Now onto the story!**

"In here guys; it'll be only a minute." Link called, motioning to an old looking brick house. He pushed open the faded looking door and it squeaked loudly in protest. "I just need to check in on some guys, and after that, we can go to Death Mountain."

Sadie and I walked slowly inside; the interior of the building was covered in cobwebs and dust. Also, unnerving rustling sounds echoed from all around. Link walked forward, and I noticed some boys were dancing around in celebration. A small giggle sounded from the shaded roof. "Hehe, you must be that kid who promised all those years ago that you would lift the curse from us..." a HUGE spider looking guy dropped down by a thread. His face was horribly distorted; human limbs and spider limbs were grotesquely mashed together in a very unbecoming way. It glanced over at Sadie and me and grinned, showing really gross, black teeth. I had to hold back the reflex to gag; bad dental hygiene most certainly did not appeal to me. "Who are you?" it asked me.

"Uh, that's Sadie and Ida. They're friends of mine." Link explained.

"Heh, fine company you keep, kid!"

"Uh, thank you?"

The spider dude smiled at me, which caused me to shudder. "Maybe you guys should stick around a bit. We'll have a lot of fun" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew.

"Okay! We're leaving!" I yelled. I grabbed Sadie's arm and towed her out of that spider hellhole. As soon as we were a good ten feet from the house, I let her arm go. "I couldn't stay in there much longer. I can't handle pervy bug people."

She nodded in understanding. "Me either. I'm never going in there ever again."

Link burst from the house, his face all ashen from fright and his eyes were all wide. **"What?"** Vaati said, **"Did the spider guy flash you?"**

A very painful mental image ran through our minds, except maybe Link; he was staring at me and Sadie's expressions of horror. "Well, let's just go to the Goron city." Link said awkwardly. We walked to the gate silently; I noticed Link staring sadly at the spot where the soldier with the Keaton mask once stood. "I haven't seen any Hylian soldiers since I drew the Master Sword. They probably died when Ganondorf took over."

He turned to us with a steely expression that I had only seen him wear when fighting monsters. "You guys need to stay here while I go and find the Fire Sage. It's too dangerous climbing this mountain."

I shook my head. "I have to look for a Goron named Kavros up on Death Mountain."

"Then Sadie needs to stay here, no offense but you can't defend yourself...properly."

"Gee, thanks." Sadie muttered.

"I have to keep her with me!" I said. Link sighed.

"Well...ok. Speaking of being able to protect yourselves properly, you two need to get decent weapons. You wouldn't be able to defeat even a tektite with a measly slingshot." he smiled. "The shop here in town had a selection of used weapons. We'll get some from there."

He ran over to a nearby shop with a picture of a bearded man's face above it. A moment later, he reappeared with the same man holding a heavy box of different weapons. He dropped it, wiped the sweat of his brow, and grunted, "Here ya' go. These all me spares."

I pulled out a long, rusted, sword. "What a rip." I muttered under my breath.

Sadie retrieved an odd looking metal stick . "This looks a lot like the Dominion Rod." She said mostly to herself.

I stared at it. It was brown with rust, but it certainly resembled it. "Can I see it?" I asked.

She handed it to me and I soon as I touched it, my whole body seemed to tingle with energy. It felt like I was sitting in a vibrating chair.

"**There is still a lot of magic potential in this." **Vaati remarked.

Sadie's eyes widened in excitement; it looked like she was going to have another fangirl attack. She turned to the shopkeeper and said, "I'll take it."

The man shrugged. "You can have it free, miss. This was me grandfather's. When he died, none of us could figure out how to use it."

Sadie looked like she could've kissed him for that. "Thank you so much!" she squealed before hugging it to herself.

"Would you like to browse some more?" the shopkeeper asked. "You look like the archer type of person, I have a couple of second hand bows and crossbows you might be interested in."

Sadie grinned, dug through the box, and pulled out a longbow that looked extremely old. "Can I have this one?" she asked.

"50 rupees for that one."

Link gave him the amount of money, and looked over at me. "What are you getting?"

I pulled out a short sword with a simple indigo handle. It kind of reminded me of the Master Sword, but in a smaller version. There was a small scabbard attached to it also. "I'll take this one."

"60 rupees for that one, miss." The man squinted at me, and his beady black eyes widened in recognition. "Say, aren't you that red head girl from Lon Lon Ranch? You and your dad would bring me milk to sell in my old shop back in Castle Town. Your Chateau is the best!"

I tried to plaster a fake smile on my face. I noticed Link was staring intently at his boots and Sadie was examining the Dominion Rod. "No. We're related though." I used the same lie I used at the stables.

"How are you related?"

Oh crap. "Uh....we're....twin...cousins." I stammered. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Navi slap herself in the forehead.

The shopkeeper was deep in thought. Then he smiled warmly. "Wow! Those must be really rare! Tell your cousin that Remus said hello!" he said brightly.

Link paid the man, and we hurried away.

"**Wow. I knew Hylians were stupid, but this..." **Vaati trailed off.

* * *

"Oh...my....goddesses...it's never...going to end." I wheezed as I climbed over a particularly large boulder. After a night's rest by a building, (Kakariko didn't have any inns in their town. I didn't blame them; why would you visit a town on the foot of an active volcano, near a Shadow Temple, or in a land where a ruthless evil overlord ruled?) we had gotten up at the crack of dawn to climb up Death Mountain. It was late afternoon though, and we hadn't taken a break since noon.

"Don't worry; we should be at Goron City soon. Then you guys can rest." Link said. I watched in envy as he jogged up the steep surface.

"How are you doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Running up a damn mountain for sixteen hours nonstop. You're making me feel like I need to lose 50 pounds or something." I snapped back.

He shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it's just because you two are just weak girls." He looked over at Sadie, who was almost purple from exhaustion.

I frowned at his comment. "Sadie! Are you okay?" We paused to let her catch her breath and for her face to return to a more healthy pallor. Link was looking at the sun nervously; it was starting to sink into the horizon.

"We need to hurry. You don't want to be out here when its nighttime." He said urgently.

When Sadie's face turned an acceptable red, he started ahead, this time even more quickly than before. It grew dark, and I nearly broke my ankle a couple of times in one hour. Suddenly, there was a sharp sound, almost like a sprinkler starting. Link drew his sword and stood protectively in front of me and Sadie. A large, blue Tektite jumped down. I got my own sword out and held it loosely in front of me in protection. With a "hyaah!" and a large jump attack, Link killed it in one slash. Sadie and I just stared, openmouthed at the monster corpse. "Hurry, or else there'll be more coming soon." Link said grimly. We headed away quickly, and I was hoping to Nayru I would not get jumped by one of those things.

From far away, we saw the lights of Goron City; we started running madly toward it. Inside, it was silent, except for the rolling of Goron Link a floor down. Link ran down and tried to stop the young Goron, but couldn't; it would just turn away and roll in the opposite direction. Finally, he grabbed a bomb flower and flung it at the Goron. It exploded on him, and it popped open. "Ouch!" it cried. "You're all followers of Ganondorf!" he said, staring at all of us. "Well, hear my name and tremble! I am Link, Hero of the Gorons!" Link the Goron announced in a shaky voice.

"Hey, name is Link too, and we're not followers of Ganondorf."

The Goron froze, then broke out into a broad grin. "Really? Then you must be the Legendary Dodongo Buster and Hero, Link! My dad is Darunia, do you remember him?"

Link smiled and nodded. "He and I are 'Sworn Brothers'" he said proudly.

Goron Link nodded. "Dad named me after you, because you're so brave! It's a cool name! I really like it! Link, you're a hero to us Gorons! I'm so glad to have met you, can I have your autograph?" The young Goron pulled a piece of paper and a writing stick out of nowhere.

"Uh..."

"Sign it: to my friend, Link of the Gorons."

"I don't know if this is..."

"Oh," Goron Link looked down in understanding. "I guess this isn't a good time to ask you for this. Please help everyone!"

"Help who? And where are all the Gorons and your dad?" Navi asked.

"My dad went to the Fire Temple. A dragon is inside! If we don't hurry up, even my dad will get eaten by the dragon." The Goron's violet eyes filled with tears. He then started sobbing.

"Uh, there, there." Sadie went and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We need to calm him down." She stated. "Ummm...ooh I know!" she jumped up and down excitedly. "How about we sing to him?"

I quirked my eyebrow at her. "Seriously?What do you think we should sing to him? Rock?" I giggled at my own joke, but when I saw that no one else liked it, I shut up. "Heh, get it...Rock...never mind."

She shook her head. "Okay...Remember in Majora's Mask? When you had to sing that song to the baby Goron to shut him up? We could do that!"

"What are you talking about?" Link asked curiously.

"I don't think so. We should leave for him to figure out for himself." I jerked my head in Link's general direction.

"Hey! I want to know what I have to find out!" Link cried indignantly.

Sadie and I shared a knowing grin. "You'll see." We said in unison.

"Just talk to him. That might calm him down." I suggested.

"Okay." Link shrugged. "What's this I hear about a dragon?"

The Goron sniffled. "Well, a long time ago there was an evil dragon named Volvagia living in the mountain. It was very scary, he ate Gorons!" he scrunched his face up in disgust. "Using a big hammer, the Hero of the Gorons, BOOOOOM!" we all jumped at the loud sound effect. "This is a myth from long ago, but it is true. I know because my dad and I are descendants of him."

"What happened to everyone else then?" Nave asked from the top of Link's hat.

"They were taken to the Fire Temple while my dad was out. Ganondorf's followers took them all away! All of them will be eaten by Volvagia!"

"**Wait. You said the Hero of the Gorons killed the beast with a hammer. Isn't it still dead?" **

"No, Dad said that Ganondorf has revived Volvagia. He plans to feed the Goron race to the dragon as an example to all those who oppose him."

"He would kill Din's own race!?" Navi asked. She looked horrified. "Him being among her human race as well?"

Link the Goron nodded. "Dad went to the Fire Temple all by himself to try to save everyone...You guys gotta help! Link, take this heat resistant tunic!" he handed him a red version of Link's Kokiri tunic.

"What about us?" I asked.

"You can't go into the Fire Temple, you're girls."

I frowned. "Is everyone sexist in Hyrule? Why do Gorons have to be so sexist against women?"

"**Why do Gerudos have to be so sexist against men?" **Vaati challenged.

"Touché. Wait, how do you know about Gerudos?"

"**Well, I met one and lets just say we had a fun time." **

"Aaah! Vaati, too much information!" I groaned. Sadie was giggling madly, and Link just looked confused.

"What did you do that was fun?" he asked.

We all were quiet. Please, please Vaati, don't make Link perverted... **"You act as if you've never had 'The Talk', boy." **Vaati said irritably.

"What talk? Tell me what 'The Talk' is!"

He sniggered. **"You want an evil Wind Mage to give you 'The Talk'? Well, come here then."**

"NO!" I yelled. "I don't want to hear this!"

"**Then just take me off, put me by his ear, and leave."**

I ripped the Amulet off my neck and handed it to Link. I grabbed Sadie's and for good measure, Goron Link's hand. I didn't want a perverted Goron walking around. After going down several floors, I let go and turned to the Goron. "Have you heard of a Goron named Kavros?"

"Yes. He lives by the Great Fairy on the summit of this mountain." He answered. "Why?"

"I have to talk to him." The sooner I could get this stupid quest over with, the sooner I would possibly be able to have a chance of getting out of this hellhole.

"Oh, well you better wait til tomorrow. Do you need to rest? You two look like you're going to pass out soon." Goron Link offered.

I grinned and looked over at Sadie, who nodded her head furiously. "That would be great."

"Follow me then." He led us to a hallway with many rock doors on either side. He stopped at the last one. "You all can rest in here. It's a special bedroom for Royal Family Messengers, so it's okay for humans too." He nodded and walked away.

I opened the door and looked inside. There were two beds inside that were plain white and beside them were rock nightstands. It looked like heaven compared to the hard ground that we had to sleep on for the past nights. Sadie and I went to each bed and flopped down on it. I fell asleep as soon as I shut my eyes.

**Please review!!**


	8. Running for my life and meeting Mr Owl

_I was running away from something in Hyrule Field, though I could not remember what. Storm clouds were everywhere and rain was coming down so thickly that I could not see more than five feet in front of me. A deep laugh sounded from behind me; it was none other than the Gerudo thief, Ganondorf. He reached his hand out to me and yanked the Amulet of Wind that Vaati resided in off my neck. I looked on in horror as the Amulet of Wind broke at his feet. Purplish black smoke gushed out of the tiny green stone. The wind started tugging on my hair and pushing me toward Ganon and the Amulet. Ganon raised his hand and shot something into the night. Suddenly, a shrill yell sounded, and I turned to see my dad on the ground, dead. Sadie ran over to him and tried to help him. Ganondorf laughed and sent a white ball to her. It hit its target, and Sadie fell to the ground limply while I watched in horror. The wind shoved me to the ground, and I saw the warped Wind Mage come out of the stone .Vaati had taken the form of a giant eyeball with a little pair of wings and horns on his head. He smirked and a blue ball of energy built in his...I didn't even know what it was. "I told you would be the first to feel my wrath." He said softly. I closed my eyes and waited for..._

"Ida! Ida, wake up!" I heard Sadie shout. I sat bolt upright as I tried to shake off the nightmare. "You were yelling at the top of your lungs and thrashing around. Are you okay?" she sat down beside me.

**"Ugh, shut up! I need my beauty sleep!" **I heard Vaati grumble.

As a general rule for my body, I don't have nightmares or dreams. Occasionally, though, I'll dream about simple things like swimming or animals, but never vividly. I was beyond shaken because if that retarded goddess Nayru sending me a prophecy or whatnot, I'm going to be ticked if it comes true.

"I'm fine. It was just a nightmare." I told her firmly, like she had the nightmare and not me. "What time is it?"

Sadie quirked her eyebrow but said nothing; she'd probably interrogate me later. "Morning."

I slid off my bed and looked down at my clothes. The formerly pink skirt was now ripped and was a muddy gray pink color; my shirt had a couple of burn holes in it. I glanced over at Sadie, whose clothes were probably in worse shape than mine. Her jeans were shredded from the knee down and there were rips all over them. The t-shirt she was wearing was stained horribly with dirt, sweat, and plant slobber. Also, I guessed we didn't exactly smell like a pair of petunias either. "We need to get cleaned up." I stated.

Sadie giggled and looked down at herself. "Yeah, I could do with another pair of jeans."

I remembered the extra dress of Malon's in my pack; I wrinkled my nose at the thought of wearing it though. It was slightly creepy to be wearing a dead person's clothes. Sadie probably didn't want to wear it either. "Maybe they have extra tunics in the Goron shop." I said.

"Let's go see." Sadie jumped out and ran to the door.

We tip toed through Goron City quietly; I noticed there were more Gorons. Link must've gone to the Fire Temple and freed some of them while we were asleep. The Goron in the shop was curled up into a ball, still sleeping. Two Goron tunics were sitting on a crate right by the counter. We grabbed one and took off back to our room. I noticed a small door in the corner of the room as we ran in. As I opened it, it revealed a hot spring with a curtain dividing it into two sections. A dish of soapy looking stuff was on each side as well. I grinned over at Sadie, who smiled right back.

I made sure to cover the Amulet so Vaati couldn't be a little pervert, then I dove into the water. After washing myself quickly, I got out and put on the Goron tunic with the leggings I had worn under my dress. I put the Amulet of Wind on last, and I heard Vaati say, **"You nearly gave me a heart attack when I woke up; all I could see was the hideous dress you wore."**

"Gee, thanks." I replied sarcastically as I pulled on my boots. "I'm glad you think Malon's sense of fashion was good."

Sadie stepped out wearing her jeans under the red tunic. I had to try not to laugh; it looked like she was a drowned hippie zombie. "I need to borrow your sword." She said, looking down at the ragged remains of her jeans. I watched as she sawed off the knees of it. When she was done, it actually looked pretty good.

"We need to go soon." I stated as she put on her old tennis shoes. She nodded.

"Yeah. Let me grab my stuff, though."

After retrieving my sword and throwing my old dress deep in the pack I had, we went to go find Link the Goron to say goodbye to him. He gave us several loaves of... something and wished us a safe journey along with all the other Gorons that had returned. We started walking up the mountain silently with our weapons drawn, ready for whatever crap this place had to offer. Suddenly, the ground shook beneath us and turned a deep red. Flaming boulders fell from the sky; I had to jump out of the way when one nearly landed on my foot. A rock was going to fall on me, but I couldn't get my legs to move. I just stood there dumbly looking up at the ash filled sky until a gust of wind pushed me out of the boulder's path. **"Run, girl! I don't want to die!" **Vaati yelled.

I grabbed Sadie's arm and sprinted off to the wall with her, avoiding little flecks of lava on the ground. Thankfully, the heat did not stop us from running as fast as we could because of our tunics; though I could feel the hair on my head crackling as all the moisture evaporated from it suddenly. A tektite jumped from behind a rock, and I screamed as a molten rock fell on it as it jumped. The eruption abruptly stopped, and we both looked at each other in fear. We kept on running until we reached the cliff face where you had to climb to get to the top. Sadie took out her bow and with a little bit of difficulty, shot and killed the Skullwalltulas attached to it. I grabbed the wall and began to climb, still driven by the adrenaline from the eruption. About halfway up, I made the mistake of looking down and seeing the little buildings of Kakariko. Quickly, I tried not to have a full out panic attack and resumed climbing up.

Once I reached the summit, I stopped to rest and catch my breath. Then, I heard a hoot. I wheeled around and saw a giant owl perched on the little sign by the Great Fairy Fountain. I recognized it as the owl that would talk and talk about Hyrule. His name was...Kaepora Gaebora. The bird gave another hoot when Sadie hoisted herself over the side of the cliff before giving me a meaningful look. We both stared at the bird until Sadie stated, "Well whatever you want to say, say it."

The owl's two foot long eyebrow seemed to quirk. He cocked his head curiously as he observed us. "Greetings. What do you call yourselves?" he said in a deep voice.

"I'm Ida and that's Sadie." He nodded wisely and stared at me with icy blue eyes; he seemed to be looking into my very soul. "Could you not do that? You're creeping me out."

"You have the Wind Mage with you." He replied flatly.

"Yup." I nodded.

He gazed at me for awhile before shrugging. "Well if he hasn't possessed you or turned anyone to stone, I guess you are the one."

"Uh, okay...Wait, what? He can possess me?" The idea of Vaati walking around in my body and talking with my voice was hard to imagine.

"**I prefer not to; you have no idea how nasty of a business it is. Being the King of Hyrule was by far the most disgusting thing ever." **Vaati piped up. **"Besides, I prefer not to take control of women, no matter how irritating they may be."**

"Who is this? A human?!" the owl cried as he caught sight of Sadie's rounded ears. "How did a human get into Hyrule?" he shot her a glare.

"My name is Sadie." She snapped while crossing her arms and glaring at the owl. "I didn't get here on my own; one of the Goddesses brought me here."

The owl ruffled his brown feathers and seemed to sigh in relief. "Be careful, child. Some do not welcome humans such as yourself to this land of Hyrule. Stay with this Hylian woman, and you will be fine." He said wearily.

"Why do they hate humans?" I asked.

"A prediction was made by the Queen of Hyrule before she gave birth to the princess; it showed humans taking over Hyrule and leaving few hylians left."

I glanced over at Sadie, who shook her head in denial. "Yeah, I'm totally gonna bring all my Navy buddies over here and take over this place." She said sarcastically.

"Anyway," I said, remembering the reason why we climbed this mountain in the first place, "do you know where Kavros lives?"

Kaepora Gaebora turned to me in surprise. "What is your business with the Goron sage?"

"I don't know, I was just supposed to see him."

The owl closed his eyes sadly. "I'm afraid that is impossible, child. You see, the Goron sage departed to the Goddesses' Paradise about three days ago. That's why I was up here; to pay my respects."

**Please, please, please make me happy and review! I'll let you borrow Vaati if you do. :)**


	9. Mad Great Fairy

**First of all...IM SO SORRY for the long wait! I do have a legit excuse this time though; I got a new computer and it doesn't have Word on it. Speaking of Word, does anyone know of a alternative way I can type up and upload my stories; I'm desperate. Also, my grammar and spelling might be pretty bad now; I have no spellcheck****.**

"You mean to say we hiked all the way up this god-forsaken mountain just to see a guy, but he's dead?" I said slowly. "SON OF A-"

Kaepora nodded solemnly, then handed me a small gray green ocarina."It is yours to keep. Kavros knew you were coming, and gave this to me to give to you before he passed on. Why don't you try playing it, hoot?" I nodded and blew on it hard. A scratchy little sound came out of it. He winced. "You should probably practice more." he said.

"Well what did you expect? That I would play a perfect 3 minute solo and teleport somewhere?" I snapped.

"Link did."

"Well Link is...special."

"Riiight. Special Ed." Sadie scoffed. We both grinned at the confused expression on the owl's face.

"Anyway, what am I supposed to do with this anyway?" I asked before blowing (more gently this time) on the instrument once again. This time, instead of a shrill sound, a pure note floated out.

"Better," Kaepora noted, "It is certainly an improvement. I don't know...you tell me." he said in that stupid I'm-Trying-To-Be Mysterious-Way.

"Whatever. What the hell are we supposed to do now; wasn't I supposed to get words of wisdom from him anyway. Why did he have to die?" I scowled.

"**You're angry because the guy died before you got here; that makes perfect sense..."**

"SHUT UP!"

"**Oookay then...Someone's PMSing."**

"I mean it. Any word and I'm throwing you into the volcano." I threatened. The bush behind me suddenly burst into flames. Sadie gave a little scream and jumped away. She turned to glare meaningfully at me.

"**Wow...Nice fire."** Vaati remarked.

I opened my mouth to threaten him again, but only gibberish came out. What the heck...why was everything swirly and red? And why do I smell peanut butter? The world tilted on its side and then suddenly I was on the ground. Sadie leaned over me; her mouth was moving but I didn't hear anything. She looked terrified, it bothered me. "Is... Im okaaaay." I managed to say before a thick, purple fog settled over my head. It was like breathing in happy gas... Words began pouring out of my mouth like there was no tomorrow. "Did you know that I hate peanut butter thiiiiis much." I held out my arms wide to show. "It's gross."

**"Is she high?"**

"Ooh Mister Owl! You don't look anything like in the game..."

"Shush Ida!" Sadie hissed.

"Shuddap! I'm trying to have a decent coversation with Mister Owl, so if you please... Wait, where did he go?"

**"He's right in front of you."** Vaati said gleefuly. **"What's this about a game?" **

"You're purple did you know that? It's quite becoming you know Mister Owl... I love games, especially the one with the Ocarina of Time and when..." Sadie covered my mouth.

"Let's take her to the Great Fairy, she'll know what to do." She said.

"Hey, you were freaking kickass in Minish Cap. Not like that dork Ganon; he had a abnormally large nose." Sadie grabbed my legs and started dragging me to a cave."Wait, where are you taking me? I'M NOT RADIOACTIVE!" I yelled.

**"Uh huh. So how was I in Minish Cap?"** Vaati asked nonchalantly. Somewhere inside my brain, there was the thought of telling him to shut up and go away.

"You were weird...especially with the eyeball monster thingie. Do you really like eyes that much?"

**"They're interesting okay!" **Vaati yelled. Sadie dropped

"Touchy are we." a female voice called from somewhere.

**"Oh wonderful..."**

The famous pink haired, scantily clad fairy spun out of the water with a scream of laughter. She smiled down at me. "Child, let me heal your wounds." Rings of light started to circle around me, bringing very much welcomed clarity; there was still haze though. I gazed up at the Great Fairy in curiousity; she looked better than the game made her out to be. "You possess potential great magical power and that's the reason kind have watched over you in secret in the land you were raised in. You have always belonged to Hyrule though; the Fairy Queen has foreseen your role in the Hero of Time's destiny. I have no doubt that you will fulfill what you have been brought here for; you already have three of the six objects you need and... it has already begun to unfold." she said omniously.

"What are the three objects?" I asked.

"The Amulet of Winds, the Ember Ocarina, and your heart of Light." she replied.

"Uh...okay."

The Great Fairy narrowed her eyes at the Amulet around my neck. "Wind Mage, do not try your nefarious schemes on this young one. She must be kept pure."

**"Fine, fine...I won't try to kill her or anything like that." **he sighed.

"You know what I mean." she warned.

"What?" Sadie asked. The Great Fairy looked down in shock at her.

"A HUMAN! IN HYRULE?" she shrieked. "What are you doing here?"

"I dunno, you tell me." she replied with wide eyes.

"You must leave this land of Hyrule; do not befoul it with your kind!" the fairy hissed.

**" Wow, no wonder you're still single. ." **Vaati said.

I grabbed Sadie and ran out of there. "Well that was unexpected..." I trailed off.

"Uh yeah. I think she was going to kill me I didn't know she could hate anything, let alone humans." Sadie said.

"Maybe because there are a lot of them in Twilight Princess and Wind Waker." I said. "There were a lot more of them than the Hylians."

**"What is this Wind Waker?"**

"Never mind, we need to get back to Goron City. Where's Kaepora?" I said.

"He flew away when you told him he was purple and hit on him."

"Oh...crap"

**Please review! It makes me happy.**


	10. The topic of the Wind Waker

**Hello again, here I am with my story. You guys heard about the new Zelda title coming next year? It's called Skyward Sword if you want to google it. Anyway this chapter might have a couple of confusing sentences and spelling mistakes; I was in a hurry to get this one out to you guys.T****his should be the last filler chapter for awhile so feel free to rejoice!**

"I'm right here hoot!" a voice called from behind us. "I'll be able to get you to Goron City in no time; just grab onto my talons and we'll be able to get going." I ducked my head down; I was still embarrassed about the whole "Purple thing"

"Uh, just to clarify on what happened before..." I muttered.

"It is okay young one. I understand that you were as you call it 'high'." the owl replied. I nodded, grabbed one of the owl's feet and held on tight. Sadie did the same with the opposite foot. Kaepora, after making sure we were holding on, took off into the sky with us holding on for dear life. After several minutes of terror, we arrived at the doors of the City. I let go and started to walk towards the entrance when he called after me. "Wait. You know what will come to pass if everything goes as planned. Is that correct?"

I glanced over at Sadie, who shrugged. "Yes, I guess you could say that."

Kaepora nodded. "You are right to keep that from those who wish to know. Do not let it carry too far however; Ganondorf has spies everywhere, and knowledge of the future would spark his interest. I'm sure you know that he is a unmerciful man, and will stop at nothing to get what he desires."

"Huh? I don't understand..." I trailed off.

"Do not feel that you cannot tell them; but do not tell them too much. Do you understand now."

I nodded even though I still didn't quite get it.

"Remember your ocarina..." he hooted quietly before he flew up and disappeared in the fading light.

**"So what is this Wind Waker?" **Vaati asked for the hundreth time that day. We had been waiting for Link to come back from the Fire Temple so we could move on. After doing everything you could in the City (which wasn't much) we just resorted to staying in our room and laying on our beds all day long. Vaati had his own entertainment by asking about the Wind Waker every five minutes.

"Why are you so interested in it. It's not like you could use it; you're trapped in a piece of jewelry." I replied while staring at the rock ceiling.

**"I want to know." **

I sighed and sat up. "Fine, but if I hear one thing about total world domination..."

**"You know me so well." **he scoffed. **"Fine, I swear on all the magic I possess that I will not use this knowledge to gain power."**

"Right. How do we know you won't go back on your word." Sadie scoffed.

**"A sorcerer never breaks a promise made on his powers...not unless he wants to lose them anyway." **he said quietly.

"That's good enough for me." Sadie replied brightly.

I rolled my eyes. "The Wind Waker is a baton of sorts that has the ability to harness the gods' power and control the wind through different songs you conduct." I explained.

**"Like what?"**

"Well, you can teleport,"

**"I can do that."**

"take control of people,"

**"I can do that."**

"and change the direction of the wind."

**"Pssh, what kind of power is that. That is only useful for boats and Hyrule is not a sea nation."**

"Also, you can change day into night and vice versa." I said.

**"That's it? It's not worth acquiring then. It just sounds like a piece of junk." **

"It's not!" Sadie retorted. "It's a sacred relic, like the ocarina of time."

**"How am I supposed to keep track of all these 'relics' anyway. Is this the ocarina that is magical?"**

"Ask Link; I'm not in the mood to talk to you." Sadie muttered.

"Speaking of Link," I said, "where is he?"

Sadie shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe Volvagia ate him."

I heard Vaati chuckle evilly. "Can you not do that, it's creepy." I said

**"That's what I'm going for. What would you expect from an all powerful sorcerer such as me?"**

"To keep your mouth shut?" Sadie said with false sweetness.

**"Why you..." **Vaati started jabbering words at us in a strange language; probably Minish. It was pretty entertaining.

"I wonder what he's saying." Sadie said thoughtfully.

"I don't know, but it's probably not nice though." I muttered. Goron cheers erupted from outside the room; that must mean Link was...

"LINK'S BACK!" Sadie shrieked in happiness.

**"Wonderful, my day just got better." **Vaati muttered darkly before launching into more Minish insults.

"Let's go and find him." I said. Sadie shot out of the room like a bullet from a gun, squealing the entire time. I got up and followed her out. We found him in the center of the city, surrounded by cheering Gorons. He looked awful; his hair was singed in a lot of places, his red tunic had several holes on it, and his boots were practacally nonexistent. After spotting us, he grinned and fought through the crowd to us. To my surprise, he enveloped me and Sadie into a giant hug. Sadie looked like she was going to pee her pants and pass out. After an awkward few seconds, he finally let us go.

"Sorry. Being in a flaming volcano with monsters trying to kill you at every turn makes you appreciate friends."

I looked away and shrugged, trying to ignore the heat rising to my face. Damn these hormones! "That's nice. How was Volvagia?" I managed to say.

"It was a hard battle; I though I was going to be burned to a crisp."

**"Pity that didn't happen."** Vaati mumbled so that I could only hear.

"We should go to Zora's Domain and check on the Zoras. I need to see how the seven years of Ganon's rule have changed them." A strange expression crossed his face but he quickly turned away to hide it. "I need to rest, but in the morning we can get our horses and get going."

I frowned. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah sure." he replied quickly. "What were you guys doing while I was gone?"

"We went to the top of Death Mountain,"

"And it was hell." Sadie piped up.

"we almost got killed, I got high off magic deprivation crap, met a giant owl..." I counted off my fingers at all the things that had happened to us.

"You met Kaepora Gaebora?" Link cried.

I shrugged. "I prefer to call him Kaepora, but yes we met him. He gave me this." I held out my ocarina.

He beamed childishly down at me. "I could teach you the songs I know!"

I smiled in response. "That would be cool. Maybe I'll be able to teach you some songs also."

"Yeah! I'll teach you Zelda's Lullaby to start!"

"Woah, don't you want to get some rest. No offense, but you look terrible." Sadie said.

Link looked down at the state of his clothes and winced. "Maybe you're right. Tomorrow we'll get going to Zora's Domain and I'll teach Ida the songs I know." he looked over and I nodded my head.

"Sounds like a deal."


	11. Dresses, romance, and creepy stablehands

**Okay,here I am again. Sorry I took so long; I had camp and let me just say I'm glad to sleep in a bed that doesn't have dirt or bugs in it. :D *spirit tracks spoilers* In other news I held a memorial service for Byrne today... It was beautiful...*sniff* Then I beat the crap outta Malladus. ;)**

**This chapter is important to the storyline; its not just a filler chapter. ****Anyway, I think that this chapter doesn't have much elaboration; it's pretty much to the point. Sorry if somethings don't make sense; my brain is pretty much fried right now and...yeah...that's about all I have to say... so I hope you like this chapter...enough to review... :)**

**Song I'm currently listening to: Whatcha Say by Jason Derulo (only because I heard some of Imogene Heap's lyrics were in it)**

**Don't own Legend of Zelda or any of Nintendo's games...**

The next day, we awoke and saw clothes folded for us on the floor. There was a bundle of colorful dresses for me and Sadie, and a new Kokiri tunic for Link. After picking up Link (he was heavy!) and throwing him outside with Vaati, we started to change and get ready for the journey."Why do girls have to wear dresses here anyway? It's stupid!" Sadie complained.

"I like them," I shrugged. "I can run better in them."

Sadie huffed as she put a simple yellow dress with a design of a phoenix on the skirt on over her tattered jeans. "Well I don't!"

I grabbed a forest green one with a triforce stitched on the sleeve, pulled it over my head and grinned; I was happy not to wear Malon's choice of clothes anymore. "Would you rather wear nothing? I'm sure Vaati would like that." I teased.

Her face became beet red. "Shut up!" she growled.

"HEY! LET ME IN!" Link shouted from outside the door. Sadie and I burst into giggles.

"What was that? Did you hear something Sadie?" I said loudly.

"Nope! I didn't hear anything." she answered with a grin before going to check her appearence.

"LET ME IN! Navi can you find a way...WHERE'S NAVI!" the hero shouted.

**"SHUT UP!" **Vaati roared. **"I'm _trying _to sleep you fools!"**

"I WON'T! LET ME IN AND TELL ME WHERE NAVI IS!"

"Shush! You'll wake up the entire city!" I said. There was a beat of silence.

**"Boy, if you yell in my ear one more time..." **the Wind Mage warned.

Link sighed.

"Where's Navi?" he said more calmly.

"She's still asleep." I glanced toward a rock table; the blue fairy was snoring away on top of it.

"Now shut up, we're getting dressed." Sadie yelled from across the room.

"Oh...sorry."

I sighed, went over to pull on my boots, and ran a brush through my hair while Sadie watched absentmindedly. "Hey, Ida...you look nice." Sadie commented suddenly. I gave her a weird look. "Uh, thanks?" I replied. "That's not what I'm going for though."

Sadie suddenly got a faraway look before replying. "Uh huh." she smiled deviously. "Right..."

I frowned as I threw a brown pack over my shoulders. "What are you getting at?" she was still smiling weirdly, "stop that."

"Oh, don't think that I don't notice what's going on..." she said slyly.

"What are you even-" I began incredulously.

"It's okay, I'll let you get him. Just remember, I'll be watching..." she walked over to her bed, reached under and got her ipod. "Okay?"

"Can I borrow your ipod?" I asked while loading my pack with the leftover dresses.

Sadie sighed and handed it to me. "Be careful with it." she warned. "If anything happens to it, I'll kill you."

I rolled my eyes and smiled as I placed it in the pack along with the clothes. " Fine."

"Can I please come in now?" Link moaned from outside.

Sadie sighed, went over to the door and opened it. "Yes."

The Hylian burst through the door and gave Sadie a dirty look. "Don't do that." he said menacingly. Then, he turned to rebuke me, but stopped short and looked at me with wide eyes. I rolled my eyes. 'I'm going to kill Vaati' I thought as Link's eyes traveled over my dress. "Give me Vaati." I held out my hand in waiting.

Link handed me the Amulet, went over to his bed and grabbed the tunic without meeting my eyes. "Who left these here?" he said.

"Probably people from Kakariko; I'm betting Gorons don't make Hylian dresses or tunics." I replied. "Speaking of Kakariko, we need to go get our horses from the stables there." I thought aloud while tying the Amulet back around my neck.

"Yeah, then we need to hurry up to Zora's Domain and check on the Zoras and their rulers, Ruto and King Zora." the tunic muffled Link's voice as he shrugged it on.

I grabbed Sadie's arm while Link was blinded, and pulled her out the door. "We'll be waiting for you at the entrance to the Goron City." I called out the door.

"Wait for me..."

"BYE!" I ran out while towing Sadie behind me. All the Gorons in the hall stared as I rushed past.

"Hey! Slow down; you're ripping off my arm!" Sadie complained.

"Sorry," I muttered. "Link was being a creeper."

"Link can be a creeper?"

"Vaati gave him the 'Talk' remember?" I explained, "Stupid Vaati..." I muttered darkly. A high pitched giggle emanated from the Amulet.

"Seriously Vaati, your laugh is weird for a bad guy. Ganondorf's is all 'Mwhahahaahah', and yours is 'Mhmmmhhm' It's like a little girl." Sadie commented.

**"Don't compare the desert scum to me, girl." **Vaati muttered. **"If you jest at my laugh, I shall turn you to stone when I get out of here."**

"Gee Vaati," I said, "now I really want to release you now..." he was quiet.

"So, how was Link being a creeper?" Sadie asked curiously.

I looked down in embarrasment. "He was looking me up and down." I said. Sadie started giggling. "What?"

"He likes you." she said matter-of-factly.

"Uh, no..." I said. I disliked romance; I frankly thought it was a waste of time for me right now and I shouldn't bother with the whole thing. "Why would he anyway?"

"You're friends, you have common interests, you're the alter ego of his late childhood friend..."

"I won't be a replacement for Malon!" I said loudly.

"Ida?" I heard Link call. Crap... Sadie smiled and nudged me; I frowned. _Idiots._

"Over here! Let's get going!" I said, turning and walking towards the exit. Link sighed and just followed me.

**Later at the Kakariko Stables...**

"Shoot," the owner of the stables drawled, "I thought you guys wouldn't show up!"

A stableboy tossing hay into a black horse's stall called from the back. He looked about my age. "Yeah! We thought ya'll had been crispified by them volcaner folk!" I had to bite on my lip to not burst out laughing. Crispified? "Hey! Aren'y you that gal from Lon Lon?" he said, putting down his pitchfork to come over and talk to us.

"No." I answered flatly.

The boy's face fell "Okay, okay," he raised his hands up and down in a 'calming' gesture. "Just wonderin'."

I turned to the owner. "Can we get our horses please?" I said in an effort to be polite.

He grinned, revealing yellowed teeth. "Why sure little ladies! Lemme go grab em." he walked off, leaving Sadie and I with the boy. He walked up to me and ran a hand through his dark hair. I noticed his eyes had a red tint to them behind the brown; maybe he was part Sheikah.

"What's yer name?" he asked.

"Ida." I answered absentmindedly while looking at a pretty white horse. The stablehand came in front of me to interupt my view.

" My name's Evan...So, you in town for long?" he said.

I heard Vaati snort in amusement. "No, me and my friends are traveling." I replied.

"Oh," he frowned. "Well that's interestin'."

I nodded and edged closer to Sadie to escape his intense eyes. "So, what's your name?" Sadie asked.

"Who are you travelling with, besides her I mean?" he said, completly ignoring her question. Sadie glanced over at me and rolled her eyes."A guy named Link." I said._ Maybe if I kept my replys short and sweet, he would go away_... The boy perked up and I saw his red-tinted eyes narrow dangerously before going to a curious expression.

"This guy...what does he look like?" he said casually. _Or not._ I suddenly didn't trust him for some reason, plus his country accent was gone.

"None of your buisness." I retorted.

The boy's face twisted into a glare and raised his fist. "I _insist_ you tell me."

"Hey yall! I got yer horses!" the owner called. The boy's face quickly slided into a warm smile, and I sighed in relief. The man ran up to us with Deku and Carrot in tow; Epona was following them. "This 'un wouldn't have anything to do with me; it would only stay with the other horses." he said. "If only she was more broken in, she could be a wonderful horse."

"She's a fine horse." I replied hotly as I grabbed Deku and Epona and walked them towards the door. " We'll be going now, sir. Thank you for taking care of them." Evan stared with an unknown expression from right behind the owner at me. I turned and mounted Deku quickly and motioned for Sadie to join me. She nodded, swung onto Carrot, and we rode back to the entrance of Kakariko where Link was with Epona following us. He was waiting on the bridge above the Zora's river because he wanted to make sure there were no dangerous monsters around the area we were riding through.

"Here Link." I sang the three notes of Epona's Song and the horse galloped up and nuzzled her head against my shoulder. "We got Epona for you."

He smiled and got up to mount her. "Thank you. There wern't that very many monsters, but I took care of the ones that were out. We should be safe from here until we reach the area before the entrance to Zora's Domain." he announced. Sadie and I nodded and we rode toward the Zora's home. However, I couldn't get Evan from my mind; there was something very very familiar about him. He also gave me an uneasy feeling, like one minute he would be flirting and the other he would be plunging a knife through my heart the next. I didn't recognize him from the games though, and that made me feel worse. I had a feeling that that wasn't going to be the last time I would encounter him on my adventure with Link.


	12. A Nasty Surprise

**First of all, thanks so much to msfcatlover, Midna Hytwilian, ultima-owner, lil blue rose, and Tetraforce for taking the time to review this story as I've written it. I really appreciate it! Second of all, sorry I haven't updated recently. I've just been really lazy lately. :P **

**To msfcatlover: I was just using bold, Vaati isn't narrating the story. He didn't witness the Evan scene either; he was still sleeping. Yup, I'm lazy ;D Maybe Evan will be a background plot, maybe he won't. I can guarantee he's going to pop up in this story again though. *wink wink* When Sadie and Ida threw Link in the hall they didn't give him his tunic because Link will change _anywhere. _I don't think they wanted to freak out the Gorons going through the hallways, so that's why they didn't give him his tunic.**

**Enjoy the next chapter of the Sage of Life!**

**:D**

The cavornous room that was Zora's Domain was painfully cold compared to the pleasant temperature of Hyrule Field, and we could all feel it the minute Link played Zelda's Lullaby to open the door. "Split up." Link ordered us the moment we stepped in, and realized the Zora's beautiful home had been frozen solid. "Look for any signs of life."

Sadie nodded and headed towards the general direction of the Zora shop. I sighed and walked towards the frozen waterfall to look around. "I guess you should go to the king's chamber upstairs." I told Link softly.

He nodded and went on his way up, leaving me in the eerily quiet room. I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding, and went up to the frozen waterfall to examine it. It seemed like it had been instantly frozen when Morpha had taken over the water supply of the domain. Suddenly, I became aware that I had been staring into a Zora man's eyes the entire time. His face was contorted with a mixture of fear and confusion, but other than that…

_He's kinda cute._

What in the hell did I just think? Bad brain, baaaaad brain! I smacked myself to focus. He was cute though; he looked around my age (I think, I wasn't familiar with the Zora's lifespan) and was muscley but not so much that he looked like he could crush me with one of his pecs. Plus, he looked kind, a trait not found in many of the male jerks that currently resided in Hyrule and seemed to find me within a 50 mile radius. Then again he was frozen...

_Calm down._ I told myself. I wasn't used to noticing these kind of things, especially in Zoras; all of them looked the same on the T.V screen and I couldn't even tell the difference between males and females let alone realize that one was cute. Too bad he wasn't my species and was possibly dead. I shook my head to get rid of the thought, it wasn't good to think that.

"**Are you alright, girl?"** Vaati asked impatiently.

"Yeah." I stuttered; Din dammit, I sounded pathetic "Just startled." Now I'm cussing like the rest of people here. Great!

"Hey Ida! Sadie!" Link called from the upper levels. "Come up here!" He must have found the frozen Zora King. Finally! I took one last look at the Zora before turning and running up the ramp and I could have sworn he blinked at me as I left.

I came into the room only to see Link and Sadie staring up at the rather… large Zora. King Zora was more fishy looking than the average Zora, his head looked like someone had placed a decapitated fish head in place of his own. It looked quite disturbing in my opinion when encased in the red ice that was his prison. "This is strange ice." Link remarked. "It's warm to the touch. How would we melt it though?"

"We'll need blue fire." Navi said, popping out of Link's hat. "It's basically cold fire and can be kept in bottles. You can only find it in an Ice Cavern by where Lord Jabu Jabu stays. It's high off the water's edge though and there's no footing which you could use to climb up. "

"There's ice chunks floating around out there," Sadie piped up. "you could probably use them to get inside."

Link and Navi looked at her in surprise. "How do you know that?" Navi squeaked.

"We know stuff. Just go with it and trust us." I sighed.

Link and Navi stared at me suspiciously. "You both need to explain how you know everything someday." He said slowly.

I shifted nervously. "Yeah, _someday._ Right now however, we need to get to the Ice Cavern to get the blue fire."

"Fine." Link grumbled.

We walked through the doorway that King Zora had guarded seven years ago, and saw that Jabu Jabu had vanished. "I see the cavern!" Navi shouted excitedly.

"Look at the ice cubes we have to use to get there though." I replied dully. All of the sudden, I felt really emo. I reached down and put my hand in the water. It was freezing. "We can't fall in, or else you'll get hypothermia."

"What's hypothermia?" Link asked.

I stared at him. " It's when your body temperature gets too low. If you don't warm up, you'll die."

Link nodded. He looked kinda freaked out; I guess I shouldn't tell him how many ways he could die on this quest. I probably should stop doing that…

"Well, here I go." With a giant leap, Link landed on the biggest ice sheets. It spun and tilted under his weight, but he was able to regain his footing. "Don't you dare follow me you guys." He warned. "I don't think you'll be able to do this." He jumped to the next cube, which was half the size of the last one. This time, he almost fell off. We all (except Vaati) gasped in fear for Link. He made it okay and didn't fall off.

"**Why don't you follow him, farmgirl?"** Vaati said to me, **"I think you can take care of yourself out there. You've practically mastered your fire spells."**

It was true, I had been practicing making things burst into flames and my stamina had built up considerably since the Great Fairy incident. I could even hold a flame in my hand or shoot a little burst of fire out of my palms with concentration without getting tired or magic drunk. It was like being a firebender :). My body suddenly decided to follow Vaati's suggestion and I ran forward to get on the first big cube. I landed hard on my stomach but other than that, I was okay.

"IDA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! YOU'RE GONNA GET KILLED!" Sadie screeched.

Link whipped around and narrowed his eyes in anger and fear. "What did I tell you!" he hissed. "Navi, make sure she doesn't get hurt."

I rolled my eyes as I jumped to the second cube and landed with no problem. "I can do it!" I insisted when Navi hovered uncertainly over me. "I'm a big girl." The fairy still didn't leave me though as I leapt to the next ice circle. It was spinning madly and I managed to get a decent bruise as I landed face first onto the ice. "Owww." I managed to groan. I felt my face; luckily nothing was broken.

Link had reached the cavern and was worriedly watching me. "Sadie, no!" he suddenly shouted. I turned and saw Sadie trying to not fall off on the first ice sheet.

"Navi, why don't you go help Sadie?" I said. " I got Vaati here." The blue fairy nodded once before zipping over to Sadie to help steady her.

"**I'm not a guardian fairy."** The Wind Mage grumbled.

"Yes, but if I die, you're not going to get out of there anytime soon. Also if you don't help me, I'll throw you into the water." I told him.

"**Fine." **he spat.

I stood up and watched the two small ice blocks circle around; this one I would have to time the jump and land perfectly on my own two feet. No pressure, right? I gulped, one thing was for sure, this was a lot easier with a controller than doing it a quick prayer to the goddesses (It wouldn't hurt) I jumped on the cube, and managed not to fall off it. With one more leap, I had made it to the entrance of the Ice Cavern. I grinned in triumph; I had made it without anyone helping me! I looked smugly over at Link who looked relieved. "I can do it." I said in pride

He rolled his eyes before giving me a hug. Over his shoulder, I saw Sadie jumping over to the moving ice cubes. She slid off and landed with a big splash in the water. "SADIE!" I screamed. Link jerked out of the hug and looked wildly around. Sadie was bobbing around in the freezing water, and was unable to get a hold of the ice to pull herself up. The Hero of Time pulled off his shield and the Master Sword, and dove into the icy waters to help Sadie. She began to grow weaker and weaker until she finally slipped under the water, unconcious. Link went underwater and grabbed her. He pulled out a dagger-ish weapon and used it to pull himself and her up onto the stationary piece of ice.

"Can you help, Ida?" Link called to me.

The Amulet Vaati was in began to glow and a strong wind picked up. It blew over to the pair on the ice, picked them up easily, and dropped them on the cavern floor beside me. I looked down at Vaati in disbelief. "Why couldn't you have done that earlier." I demanded. "For example, _when I nearly broke my face on the ice."_

"**I didn't feel like it. Besides, your face is already broken." **The mage said, defending himself. **"If the idiot hero died out there, I would have to babysit you brats all the time. It won't happen again, though"**he said with distaste.

Clenching my fist, I managed to growl, "My face isn't broken."

"Ida, can you help her? She's blue and really pale." Link said worriedly.

Sadie! I had forgotten about her for a moment! I dropped down and used magic to make the area warmer; the air began to heat up dramatically until it was toasty. "Do we have any blankets or coats?" I asked Link.

"I have my Goron tunic." He replied.

"That will work" I said. "Bring it over here."

He brought the scorched tunic over and laid it over Sadie. Meanwhile, I lit a fire in my palm and began to run it over her arms and legs; I had to make sure it didn't burn her though. I wasn't much of a first-aid person, but I knew I had to warm her up anyway we could. Gradually, her lips turned a more healthier color and her skin was red; she was still really cold however.

Sadie suddenly opened her eyes and started shivering violently. "Th-th-thanks you g-g-guys." She managed to croak.

"Are you okay?" I asked urgently. Sadie was the only person I could talk to about life on Earth and the only person who understood me completely here. I realized I was deathly afraid of her dying and leaving me here alone in a land full of people with different customs than our own. She was my best friend.

She smiled weakly. "You think?"

I managed to force a smile, before I turned to Link. " You should go in and get the fire. Make sure you fill up all of your bottles with it." I sighed.

"Aren't you coming in with me?" he asked.

I laughed once. "And leave Sadie behind? No, as much as she hates to admit it, she needs my help. Make sure you don't forget about us out here though."

"I won't." Link promised. He ran inside, leaving Sadie and I to the elements. I kept on rubbing her arms until she finally regained color and stopped shivering. It was good because using the fire and heating up the room left me exhausted.

I pulled out the iPod. "I guess it was a good thing you let me borrow this." I said.

She laughed. "Yeah, it would have died had it been in my pocket. If you had fallen in the water though, I would have murdered you."

"But I didn't." I reminded her before turning it on and flipping through her apps. " You have an ocarina app? Why didn't you tell me?" I exclaimed.

She shrugged between shivers. "I didn't know. You have an ocarina though, why do you want to play this one?"

"Because I actually know how to play songs on this thing, and it's easier."

"Well play some." She retorted.I placed my fingers in the familiar spots snd began to play the legendary hero from Wind Waker. It was one of the best songs I could play besides Epona's Song. "You're pretty good. Better than I am anyway."

I nodded. "I used to spend hours playing this thing. I can also play Ilia's Theme, Epona's Song, and the Song of Time along with a few notes from other songs." I explained.

We just sat there while I played random tunes for what seemed like minutes, but were actually hours. Sadie stopped shivering after the first couple of songs, and we both listened in wonder at the technically produced sound. Being in Hyrule really gave me an appreciation for technology.A blue light began to swirl around us, and I quickly pocketed the iPod before we were enveloped in it. It was teleporting magic, and it dropped us on the warp point at Lake Hylia. We found ourselves face to face with Link, who was grinning and holding up the Iron Boots. They looked _really _heavy though, and I wasn't going to even try to pick them up, let alone walk around in them.

"Look what I got from Sheik guys! Iron Boots! He said I could use them to get into the Water Temple! Also King Zora gave us these!" he handed us each a Zora Tunic, which Sadie put immediately over her damp clothes. "I don't know if you could come with me guys. Sadie almost died back there, and you could have fallen in Ida." he said sadly. "I don't want to see you guys get hurt."

"But I didn't fall in. Besides, didn't you almost fall in too?" I said.

He was quiet for a moment. "You can come Ida, but Sadie stays behind." he finally said.

"No. We have to stick together." I said firmly. I hated it, but it looked like I would have to sit out another temple. "I'll stay back with her." Nayru did say we both had to stay together in case anything bad happened to her...

Link smiled. "In that case, you should go to the blue building on the shore and stay there until I come back. Are you sure, Ida?"

"Yeah. Just be careful, there's a really hard miniboss in there." I cautioned.

"Like what?" he asked. I shook my head. He frowned before coming up to hug us both.

"You'll see." That was all I said before he pulled on the Zora tunic over his green one, put the Iron Boots on his feet, and stepped into the water below.

"We should go into the Lakeside Laboratory before it gets too dark." Sadie said.

I nodded. "Good idea. I really don't feel like killing tektites." I eyed the blue monster on the lake surface in front of us. We both walked over to the strangely built blue building and read the sign by the door. _Lakeside Laboratory: Daily trying to get to the bottom of Lake Hylia's mysteries. -Lake Scientist. _I snorted. Guess he was out of a job for right now; the lake was completly dry.

We stepped inside and saw the oldest man I've ever seen in my entire life. His face was so wrinkled that his remaining teeth stuck out, he was horribly underweight, and his hair looked like it had been to hell and back. He brightened when he saw us walk into the room cautiously; I guess not very many people come in here.

"Why hello, young ones!" he said cheerfully. "Have you come to apply for the 1 day internship?"

Sadie and I glanced a each other. 1 day internship? That seems a bit short. "Sure…." I said slowly.

He smiled before going over to a desk and picking up a piece of paper. "Ah ha! You must be that ranch girl, Malon!" he peered at me before turning his gaze over at Sadie. "Dear me, you must be a human." Sadie squirmed nervously as he stared at her thoughtfully. "Oh well, I don't have a problem with you. It's always good to have new faces come here. What is your name?"

"Sadie?" She said it like a question.

"Well, Malon and Sadie," the doctor began, but I interrupted him.

"My name's not Malon, sir. It's Ida." I spoke up.

"Don't interrupt! It's rude!" the doctor gave me a piercing glare. "It looks like I'm going to have to straighten both you whippersnappers out." He handed me a bucket and a hand shovel. "Go get some Lake Hylia water now, Malon." He told me.

"Uh, the lake is," I tried to explain that the lake was dry,but he cut me off with a demon old man gaze. Who knew the crazy old man could be terrifying?

"GO!"

I hurried out the door before the doctor could strangle me. "Geez, what's his problem?" I muttered while staring out at the setting sun. "Sending me out here to get jumped by tekties and dancing scarecrows."

"**You know, he kind of reminds me of someone." **Vaati said thoughtfully.

"I bet he does." I replied darkly. "Now how am I supposed to get water from a place like this?" I motioned to the empty lakebed.

"**Go over by the Water Temple. There's water over there." **

"Ugh. It's far away, though." I complained. I started walking over there,(I didn't want to get that old man glare again) and by the time I had reached the small body of water, the sun had already gone down and the sky was pitch dark with the exception of the stars. "Do you think I should be out here in the middle of the night with monsters all around while a evil Gerudo King is terrorizing the kingdom, Vaati?" I sighed as I dumped the bucket into the water.

"**Girl, don't move or make a sound."** He said sharply.

"What? Why?"I asked him.

"**There's someone behind you. A dark figure with red eyes."** He said in my mind. I suddenly realized I was unarmed and was unable to use magic because I was too tired.

"Hello, Ida. How are you doing today?" a deeper version's of Link's voice came from behind me.

I turned slowly around, and saw Dark Link behind me with his sword out and pointed at my neck. I'm. Officially. Screwed.

:D

**Review and I'll reward you with a virtual assortment of junk food!**


	13. A Sage and an Evil King

**Now I'm not going to lie... ****I hate this chapter. Quite a lot frankly. I dislike kidnapping scenes and coupled with my writing abilities...well...**

**Now that that's aside, I can get down to buisness. School starts for me tomorrow, which means that I might not be able to update for a long time( and when I do, it might be a little more vague in descriptions). Also, the reason I've been a bit behind on the updating is that I was currently working on a Spirit Tracks fanfiction. It's already done, but I'm still considering publishing it on here. I think I might try to finish this and my other story before I do that.**

**Enjoy chapter 13 of Sage of Life!**

* * *

I stared at him in disbelief. I hate that old man for making me go out here only to get kidnapped or killed. "Just my luck…"

"**Shut up, girl!" **Vaati hissed from the Amulet. **"Do what he says."**

"What! Why?" Dark Link was watching our exchange with interest. I vaguely remembered him working with Vaati sometime in the past. I think it was in Four Swords...

"**Do you not see the sword?" **he replied tiredly.

"Of course I see the sword, how could I not." I snapped before glancing backwards. I could make a break for it if I just had a distraction…I noticed a Tektite hopping over to us. I smiled inwardly and held my hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright. You got me. But before you kidnap me, watch out!" the tektite hopped on the shadow Link and he began slashing the monster.

I turned and ran for my life. The dying shriek of the tektite sounded, and I screamed inwardly as I heard the shout of him. The lights of the laboratory grew closer and closer as I pushed myself to run faster and faster. I made it to the one last slope of the lake before I slammed into something. Fingers grabbed my hair as I tried to whirl around and run the other way.

"You will come with me" The shadow literally growled in fury. His crimson eyes seemed to burn into my average blue ones as he swooped over and unexpectedly threw me over his shoulder, just like the Romans... Crap.

"What the hell! Put me down?" I wheezed. He ignored me as an evil looking portal opened up right in front of me. "We're not going in there are we?" He started to laugh evilly. Crap, we are going in there. I began punching his back in desperation, but it was like hitting a rock. With me in tow, he stepped in the portal and it felt like I just dived in a pool of molasses. Luckily, I managed to scream before everything disappeared; There was the off chance that Sadie could hear me over the ramblings of the old man.

Everything was spinning wildly and all I could see was the back of Dark Link. Then, it abruptly stopped. I was still thrown over his shoulder, but now we were in a medium sized room that looked like a part of the Water Temple that I've never seen. However, this was the most modern looking room I'd seen since I was taken to Hyrule. The walls were purple and the floor was a weird inky substance. The ceiling was gray water, and I could just make out a little island on the surface. This was probably where the shadow lived until he battled Link.

He plopped me on a simple wooden stool (black) in front of a large mirror that was usually reserved for dance studios. "Vaati?" I whispered under my breath. "A little help here?"

"**I can only do so much in one day, and right now I'm quite drained. You're on your own." **He said smugly.

" Damn you, you just don't want to help me."

"**No, I just want to see what my old minion wants now."**

"I no longer serve you, Wind Mage." Dark Link said from behind me.

"**Right. You serve that Gerudo filth, Ganondorf now… You know that he will discard you once you have fulfilled your duty."**

"You would have done the same. Besides, once I do away with my other self, I will be free to do whatever I want to do."

"Like what?" I said.

He turned my head to face him. "What?" he hissed.

I shrugged. "What will you do when you 'kill' Link?" I internally winced at the idea of a dead Link, but he didn't seem to notice.

He stared thoughtfully at me. "What will I do?..." he muttered. After releasing me, he strode to stand in the corner. "That is none of your buisness. Besides, why aren't you demanding to know where you are or insisting foolishly that Link will come to save you." He spat out the Hero of Time's name like it was a curse.

I shrugged. "Of course Link is going to come get me though I could probably get myself out. I already know where I am anyway."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Oh really."

"**I don't know why you kidnapped her out of others, Shadow Link. She has about as much worth as a broken arrow." **Vaati said with a weird edge to his voice. He must be planning something that's hopefully in my favor.

Dark Link smirked. "Ganondorf ordered me to capture her. He sends his regards to you, and hopes that you'll join his cause."

My jaw dropped. Crap! If he joined Ganondorf… **"I have no intention to. I don't enjoy being used as a tool or being second best. You of all people should know that." **The other Link snarled and strode forward. I stood up and backed against the wall in fear; I had no intention of being strangled. **"You cannot hurt me, and it would be unwise to hurt this girl, Shadow." **Vaati taunted.

A couple of feet away, the shadow stopped and sighed, his anger disappating. "You're right, I cannot. He would have my head." He admitted slowly. The mirror suddenly flashed yellow and I briefly wondered what was wrong with it. "Speaking of Ganondorf, I think he would like to speak with you now." Dark Link motioned to the chair.

I looked at him skeptically. "Is he just going to pop in here or something?"

"Get in the chair." The shadow replied through gritted teeth.

I went over and sat on the stool; I'd like to keep my arms attached to my body thank you very much. Suddenly, the mirror flickered, showing a throne room with a man seated comfortably in an ornate chair. I had to admit, Ganondorf looked a_ whole _lot scarier in real life than in the game. Nintendo had somehow missed the aura of pure evil that this man seemed to radiate; it was so powerful that it made my head hurt. The Gerudo King laughed at my probably terrified expression. "Good evening Wind Mage and Sage." His voice was deep and frightning. Sage? I'm not a sage…The Amulet vibrated against my neck; Vaati was probably really pissed to see him but now I was slightly comforted by the fact that he wouldn't turn against me...yet...

I managed to find my voice. "Why did you have Dark Link kidnap me?"

"Because you seem to be holding the key to what I need." He leered into the mirror, making me lean back.

"Huh?" I went with smart answer. I had no idea what he was talking about.

He threw back his head and laughed. "You mean that you are not yet awakened? The Wind Mage did not tell you?"

"**I was not sure she was it…" **Vaati muttered

I frowned. "What are you even talking about?"

Ganon smiled. "My dear," I cringed at 'dear', "you are the legendary Sage of Life."

"Really?" I gave him a blank look. "Who's that?"

He scowled. "You're ignorance is getting me angry, Ida."

"Well, I don't know a sage of life. All I know is that there are the forest, fire, water, shadow, spirit, and light sages. I've never even heard of a 'life' sage."

Ganondorf raised an eyebrow in interest while Dark Link coughed nervously. "You're awfully informed aren't you?"

I looked down and mentally slapped myself. Damn my big mouth. "Yeah…That's what you get when you travel with the Hero of Time…" I replied slowly.

He laughed once without humor. "So that's what they are calling him nowadays. He doesn't have the power to travel through time however, only to hide for seven years with the Blade of Evil's bane until the time is right. He has let Hyrule suffer." He clenched his fist and smiled. "Therefore, he will not win when he faces me."

From above me, I could see Link run across the ceiling. Ganondorf nodded at Dark Link, and the shadow shot upwards towards the lone island. Soon the pair began fighting. "You know Ida," he said casually. "I've heard tell that you are not from this land."

I gulped and gripped the edges of my stool. Where did he hear that? "I am not from Hyrule, yes…" I said carefully.

Ganon grinned at my obvious discomfort. "Why so scared?"

"I'm not scared."

He had locked his power hungry stare on me; it made me very uncomfortable. "You should be. I have the power to smite you where you stand." I barely managed not to say that I was sitting, instead I said nothing. Ganondorf turned his gaze to the Amulet. "Wind Mage, will you not join me? Together we can rule Hyrule and I will free you from your prison."

There was a moment of silence before Vaati replied. **"I do not wish to share glory with anyone. You would not be able to free me anyway; the goddesess only answer to the Sage of Life for that privilege. Even if I did join you, how would I know that you would not be defeated by the boy?"**

"Don't you see? I've already won! All I need is the Triforce of Courage and Wisdom and the heavens and Hyrule will be mine." I snorted, and Ganon glared at me. "You think I jest?" he snarled.

I shook my head. "How many times have you tried to unite the Triforce pieces? You've never succeded and you never will."

"I have…wait how do you know this?" Ganondorf leaned back in realization.

I cussed myself out. Stupid stupid stupid! "Vaati told me…." I said nervously. Dark Link screamed in defeat from above, and I saw Link run right across the floor to the door. Navi lingered behind though

"You're not prophectic are you?" the gerudo said. I could see the wheels turning in his little evil noggin.

"Hey! Link! Come over here!" I heard Navi say. "Listen! I think I heard voices down here!"

"Not a word or you will regret it." Ganondorf growled. I squirmed in my chair; his amber gaze was truly terrifying now.

"I don't hear anything." Link said slowly. "Come on Navi, we have to hurry."

On a split second decision, I opened my mouth to yell for help. I would have no way out of here if he left, and I highly doubted another swordsman was going to waltz through here anytime soon. A ball of purple energy hit me, most likely from Ganondorf, and pain coursed throughout my body. I faintly remember screaming and the enraged face of Ganon turning into a shocked one, before blacking out.

* * *

I awoke to an older man standing over me wearing an orange robe. "It's time for you to wake up, Ida." an aged voice said.

I craned my neck up and stared at the weird looking guy. He had small beady blue eyes, was wearing an ugly orange robe, and was short in stature. "Rauru?" I groaned. My body felt like it had been stomped on by an elephant. "Where am I?"

The ancient sage looked momentarily confused before answering, "You're in the Temple of Light, in the Sacred Realm. We had to save you from the clutches of Ganondorf, or would have been killed."

I thought of Link. "Is Link alright?"

Rauru nodded. "The Hero of Time is fine. He is a bit worried about you however; he saw you get hit."

I looked down in guilt for freaking out Link like that. He was probably thought I was dead now. "Well, I'm okay now. Can I go back?"

"No, you must begin training."

"Training? Training for what?"

Rauru gave me a weird look. "You are a Sage now so you must be trained to use your powers to help defeat Ganondorf."

"WHAT! I can't just abandon them!" I cried. "Besides, who is going to train me? From what I know, there is no past Sage of Life to teach me."

"That is where you are wrong. There has been one Sage of Life, and he will be the one to teach you." Rauru said firmly. "You will be able to resume your travels with the Hero of Time once you complete your training."

I crossed my arms in defiance. "I'm not training. I want to go back to Link and Sadie _now_."

"You do not even know of your own powers as a Sage, and you must learn them if you are to be of any help to them. If you go back now, you will be a sitting duck to Ganondorf and his men. You will stand no more chance to him than if you were a baby."

I did not want to be captured by Ganondorf again, that was for sure. Besides, part of me wanted to learn more about the Sage of Life; it was never mentioned as far as I knew. I sighed. "Fine. I'll go."

Rauru smiled; it was an expression that looked very strange on his otherwise serious face. "Good luck."


	14. The Guru and I

**Wow…**

**Sorry for not updating in…over a year….but I've been swamped with school and sports and other stuff. But I do have this chapter all ready for you guys as a remedy for my long hiatus. This story WILL NOT BE UPDATED REGULARY HOWEVER. I'll try to work on it as much as I can, but I only have so much free time. Also, most chapters will be shorter. I know they were short before, but I just don't have time to type a nice long one every time: P**

Sage of Life

Chapter 14

After the vertigo from teleporting passed, I opened my eyes and saw that I was standing in a very large field with orange grass. The sky was streaked with dull reds and lively browns with the occasional pink splotch of a cloud. A small breeze ruffled my hair and I briefly wondered if Rauru had managed to land me in a Febreeze commercial instead of where my predecessor was.

"Oh, good, Rauru got my message!" A elderly voice said.

I whirled aroung and saw the oldest looking man I had ever seen. He looked like a one of those old hippie gurus, complete with a flyaway beard and white robe. "Are you the Sage of Life?" I asked.

"No silly girl, you are. I must admit though, I thought you were a bit older from the way the old geezer described you. "

"Umm, who are you then? Rauru said..,"

" I am Alaric, a simple old man who has just retired. _You _are Ida Bennet?"

I was hopelessly confused. "Yes, I am. Where's the sage I'm supposed to learn from?"

"You are looking at him." Alaric beamed at me, showing no teeth in his mouth save for a rotten incisor.

"But, you're old. Aren't you supposed to teach me how to control my powers and to fight? I don't want to hurt you."

"Oh no child, you wouldn't be able to hurt me even if I handed you a sword and told you to skewer me." He said. "I'm not going to teach you about fighting, I'm going to teach you the meaning of becoming a sage. " he turned and began walking through the long grass. "Follow me."

I followed after him, matching his brisk pace. "I'm travelling with Link; I have to know how to fight. How am I even going to…"

"Stop talking, I must listen to the spirits. They are guiding us to where we need to go." Alaric said.

I crossed my arms. I didn't even have an idea of what was going on. We trudged through the grass for about an hour, turning suddenly and stopping only when the old man would look up at the sky thoughtfully and nod to himself. I noticed that it never got darker, and the sun stayed in the same place in the twilit sky.

"We are here. Sit, my child."

I looked around. "This place looks exactly the same as where we were before."

Alaric gazed around thoughtfully. "Hmm, it does, doesn't it? Sit down." He reached out and yanked my arm down, taking me with it. Once I was settled, he began. "Our world is full of life from the tiniest blade of grass up to the largest peahat, everything holding a scared force that keeps Hyrule and the surrounding lands in balance. Only three are known to have the ability to manipulate this force in every living thing: the Goddesses themselves, the spirits of the world, and the sage of life."

He held out his hand and a strong white flame erupted in his palm. "This is a representation of my sacred power. Only the sage of life can summon their force outside the soul and use it offensively or defensively. The strength and color change as your being ages and your wisdom grows."

I lit my orangey fire "What does my fire say about me?"

He looked at it carefully. "You have a good heart, but you're immature and quick to defend yourself. That could get you in trouble, and I think it already had. You have a long way to go before your soul fully matures and your powers peak."

Alaric swept his palm and my fire immediately went out. A golden mist appeared in the space between our bodies, and the grass in a 100 feet radius started to wilt and turn gray. "What's going on?" I said in confusion. "What's happening to the grass?"

"This is the physical manifestation of the power in all living things. As a sage, you can either give or take this. Do not fiddle with this magic unless you absolutely must; it could cause a great catastrophe if abused or others could steal it. You must swear upon the Goddesses that you will never misuse your power over it." He peered into my eyes. "Do you swear that you will protect this with your life and never abuse it?"

**Bad cliffhanger, but what do you think about it? Tell me in a review!**


End file.
